Dear Soul Mate
by Rosalyn2294
Summary: Regina receives a letter, on a drunken night does she open it. Reading the words some stranger Locksley had written to her, does she write to the Locksley person, worried he may cause harm to himself. The pair write many letters to one another. Will they meet, or continue a letter exchange? OutlawQueen Au. Previously Titled Dear Stranger. OQ Complete, with holiday oneshots included
1. Chapter 1

Stressed with life. That is how Regina Mills would tell you she is doing, if asked, completely stressed. It was enough working for her mother at her Law firm, Mills and Gold. But now that her sister had decided to work there, she could not stand her days entering that office and dealing with cases.

The only safe haven she had was her home. Her wonderful, apartment that overlooked the main Boston central area. It warmed her soul, when she had reached her door, the numbers reading 108. Mail in hand did she open the door, slip out of her shoes and begin to read about her mail.

Junk…bills…a subscription to DSW, she will defiantly buy those heels that have caught her eye on sale…oh look more bills…credit card ads…and a letter. What a minute a letter? Who would write her a letter.

You have to understand Regina Mills may be a successful lawyer, graduated top of her class from Harvard but she didn't have many friends. In fact she only had two friends Tink or her actual government name Rose, but call her that and she will punch you and Kathryn Nolan. Those were her two best friends, so who on earth was going to write her a letter. Who even wrote letters anymore?

Deciding to ignore the letter, she tossed aside the mail and got ready for a night out with her two friends.

…

One drink to many with her girls and she had disclosed the mysterious letter that had arrived at her house. Tink had squealed, Kathryn took another shot before joining Tink in squealing and Regina simply rolled her eyes and wondered why did she hang out with those two.

She needs new friends.

"You have to open it!" Tink screeched.

Kathryn nodded in agreement. "Yes, open it. You never know Regina, it may be some guy suddenly walking into your life."

Regina scoffed, like that was going to happen. "When did this become a braid hair sleepover, gossip about boys moment?" she asked, wondering when can she leave. The buzz of the alcohol was not letting her stand nor think clearly anymore.

"Oh c'mon Regina, live a little. Man your mother has really done a number on you," Tink said sipping on her apple martini.

Regina rolled her eyes. "She has not." Let's not mention Cora's whole lecture love is weakens, power is all. Yeah maybe her mother has demented her mind but she will not open that letter. Nope. No. noo.

Having finally gotten both Tink and Kathryn in taxi's did she get home, barely being able to stand on her feet. Not to mention the lure of the white envelope called her, wanted her to open it.

So she did.

…

' _ **To you.**_

 _ **It is extraordinary how I am writing to you. I must be bloody pissed on several Jack Daniel shots to have even considered writing to you…"**_

Oh look he happened to be drunk as well, Regina thought continuing on to read the letter.

"… _ **Anyway, I wanted to tell you should you read this letter, that you woman, yes you have wrecked my heart, you wretched woman. Not only did you take into consideration my feelings the day you told me you'd be leaving me for Nottingham, him of all people! But then a month later I find out your pregnant and with my child.**_

 _ **You are a foul being.**_

 _ **Anyway that is all I've wanted to say. And if you wish to write me, don't expect an answer back. I will not be around for much longer.**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **Locksley.**_

…

Regina wondered what did this Locksley person mean by he wouldn't be around. Was he moving to another state, country? Clearly he's not from Boston, no one uses the words bloody pissed here.

As she had gone to sleep, it plagued her mind. Just what did he mean by that. What could he mean?

...

 **Authors note.**

 **I couldn't get this off of my mind. Let me know if I should continue it?**

 **Do you want to know what Robin meant, will Regina answer him back?**

 **Don't be afraid to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Regina startled awake, still in her clothes from the other night. The letter lay beside her, fuzzy headed did she read the letter once more. Her eyes rereading the last line over and over again. She gasped, realizing what that Locksley person meant.

He was going to hurt himself.

"Come on Regina, you have to stop him," she whispered, rapidly rushing around trying to change out of her dress. In a second did she stop, grab a piece of paper and jotted down a quick note. In seconds she had been out the door. This Locksley fellow didn't live so far from her, she just hoped she could get there in time.

"I must really be out of my mind. I don't even know this person," she muttered to herself. Tink and Kathryn would have a ball. Maybe she should have called them before doing something rash. This was not like her but she knew, she knew what it felt like when you suddenly feel as though nothing else matters and the world has closed in. She more than anyone knows.

This Locksley person lived in an apartment building approximately five blocks from hers. She looked at the list of apartments, finding his last name. hmm, she would have to think of removing her name from her list if people could find her so simply.

"Low quality building, no elevator," she muttered, taking one look at the five inch stilettos she wore, wrong show quality but she had to go to the office after possibly saving someone's life.

Once on the sixth floor, she located his door and slide her note along with his letter back under the door. She just silently she got here on time.

…

"Regina dear, are you feeling alright?" her mother asked.

Regina took every measure not to roll her eyes, she knew her mother was only asking such a question because they had a meeting with clients of a million-dollar divorce and she wanted to land the deal. She could care less about her wellbeing.

"Yes sister, you look quite pale and anxious," Zelena sneered.

Now did Regina roll her eyes, she could care less for what her sister's thought. Zelena only wanted her position in the firm, but Cora didn't think she was for a prime position, so she sat doing secretary work.

"Please, I am perfectly well. May we speak of the divorce between Mrs. Ruby Lucas and Graham –whatever his last name is," she said trying to draw attention off of her. She was pale from her hangover and anxious because she hoped that her note had gotten to that mystery Locksley person.

…

When Robin Locksley had entered his apartment, he had noticed papers underneath his feet. Picking up those papers, he read the first. A woman's handwriting nonetheless.

' _ **It is not all worthless. Your note did not get to that woman.**_

 _ **Mills.'**_

He stared around his hallway, looking both left and right. He did not see anyone but an empty hall. Shutting his door, he couldn't believe it. Releasing a breath of air, he sat at the breakfast bar. Quickly grabbing a pen and paper, he wrote this Mills person a response.

…

Regina in a blur continued her massive amount of paperwork, she breathed a sigh of relief once quitting time came. One of these days she will work up the courage and quit, one of these days.

"Regina, remembered we have a meeting tomorrow with Mrs. Lucas. Please do not look as pale as you do dear. Try and get some sleep," Cora said, trying to sound sweet. It only caused Regina's skin to crawl.

"Yes mother," she said through gritted teeth.

Getting home had been her happiness, especially when she looked through her mail and noticed an enveloped addressed to her. She noticed the handwriting, having already read its squiggly drawl last night. Ripping it open she breathed an immense sigh of relief.

' _ **Thank You, Milady. I am hoping that you are a lady, if not forgive me. Nonetheless thank you. It has been a difficult time. And…simply having this letter end up where it does not belong, I don't know… call it fate.**_

 _ **Once more thank you.**_

 _ **Your fated stranger**_

 _ **Locksley.**_

Regina felt more than relived. She had saved someone, they had not done what she had once wanted to do long ago. Now did she wonder if she should respond to him.

...

 **Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

' _ **It is my pleasure in helping. Allowing someone more to understand that it is not all worthless. And pardon my forwardness but aren't you to be a father, wouldn't it be a little…irresponsible. What child would like to grow with some Nothinham as his father. Excuse my lack of memory of such persons name. Even if this person is a foul being as you've stated, you cannot allow them to have won. No matter how foul.**_

 _ **I do hope my response is received and does not have you thinking of me as a foul being. I am nothing of the sort. Think of me as refined.**_

 _ **And fated really? I don't know if I believe in such. Not yet anyways. Let's see maybe you can teach me.**_

 _ **Unsure of fate**_

 _ **Mills.**_

 _ **P.S. I am a lady. You have no need to worry about such.'**_

…

Regina did not understand what had come over her. Why she had decided to continue this correspondents switcheroo as though it were normal. And she did not ever think she would write a letter again. It has been long since she's sat down with only her and her thoughts and penned them.

Not to mention the utterly insane thing she has come to do. Regina has decided mailing such a letter is not good enough, she wants to get a peek at the guy, see if she can cross him off of her list of creep, child or a killer –though anyone can truly be a killer. She's thought such of her mother sometimes, not to mention she would not dare tell that to Cora Mills, she wouldn't want to test that theory and have it end up to be true.

Just like last time, she had dressed for work and made her way to Locksley's apartment. She wondered if she would ever get to know his real name. Regina stopped her walking. What was wrong with her and thinking about this stranger as though they were going to be more than just strangers. Just because she's saved him doesn't mean he gets to become her third best friend, does it?

Picking up her pace or she'll be late for the Mrs. Lucas meeting, not to mention having to put up with her mother's crowing and her sister's sarcastic responses, she would have a horrible day ahead of her. But that could all wait, she had to see this person.

Once more hiking it up six flights of stairs and scoffing at someone who would live on such a high floor –without an elevator in a building she was more than sure he paid two-thousand in rent, she should know having been on the superintendent side in a case, she thought this Locksley person a fool. Either way, she raced up the stairs in time to slip the letter beneath the door and dash back out the door and across the street to wait.

…

Robin had heard the paper slip beneath the door. Heard the quick clatter of shoes –heels to be exact scurrying away as some animal does before being caught in the trash. He had lunged to swing open the door but it had been too late. With only a glimpse had he caught the top of a head, raven colored hair cascading down.

Either he had been right or his letter had gotten to a male with long hair. Now that is worrisome. Quickly ripping open the letter, he saw the noticeable cursive handwriting of this Mills stranger. His eyes studied over the letter, reading her message, he couldn't help but chuckle at the Nothinham joke and how right she sat.

How could he have sat so irresponsible –when he is to have a child soon. Grabbing a sheet of paper and pen, did he write back to her –much relieved to know it is a woman he is writing to and not some longed hair man. Sealing his letter, he raced to get out the door, he had to head to work, he may own a restaurant but it doesn't mean he trust his Sous-chef, Will Scarlet not to burn down the kitchen or steal from the till.

…

Regina held her breath as the exit door to the apartment swung open and she grabbed hold of someone leaving. She eyed the envelope in his hand, guessing it had to be her stranger. Her mouth unlady like of her, hung open as she took in the stranger whom had left. He was good looking, of good height, lean, but of all her stranger had to offer, she couldn't keep her eyes from his blue eyes. They were pools anyone could melt in.

The moment had quickly been broken, when the buzzing of her phone had captured her attention. Pulling it out of her coat pocket, did her eyes bug wide open.

' _Mother.'_

She was late. She was late and her mother would fry her to a crisp simply by the daggered glare she would give her when Regina entered and said, "Sorry I'm late."

She had made it to the meeting, not only had her mother given her the we will speak later glare, Zelena scoffed and brushed her red hair in a haughty expression. Great another headache to mull through her day, not to mention she had lost sight of her stranger. Banner day for her.

"We are here to discuss the half of what Mrs. Lucas will be asking of Mr. Humbert," her mother began.

Ah so that's his last name, Regina thought while jotting down some notes and opening her files, her eyes had widened at the amount Mrs. Lucas would be asking of. Talk about too selfish or greedy. Regina really didn't understand how she put up with this firm for so long, with her mother for so long.

Silently muttering a prayer for the meeting to quickly stroll on past. Regina plowed through the rest of her days on autopilot, having listened to her mother lash into her with her sharp witted tongue, and tell her how for the next week she had to be on time.

Yes, once again she was happy to be home and more importantly with mail in her hands. A postcard from Kathryn –who happened to be journeying around Italy for business as a fashion designer and telling Regina she would be bringing home a hot Italian hunk for her. Regina rolled her eyes and tossed aside the rest of her mail, more credit card bills… a catalog for the new Prada line…and his letter.

Her heart did speed up a little. She had to admit as much as that. Trying not to rip his letter open as an animal does. She calmly opened the letter and smiled at the words written.

…

' _ **Well thank you for clarifying that you are a lady, Milady. It is to say that no, I have not thought your words forward. In fact, you have proved to be the only one honest in my life. Is that insane or have we reached past insane, carrying a letter relationship in this too far advanced world. Even though I think holograms should have been invented, don't you think.**_

 _ **Either way, thanks for such refreshing words. It has been on my mind that something in the range of sadness has happened to you before, that you know the feeling of worthlessness. If I am wrong, you may correct me if I am.**_

 _ **And yes, we are fated. Here is reason number one as to why you should be a believer of such. Instead of my letter making its way to my foul former ex-girlfriend. It made its way to you Milady. See, fated. That or I had been piss poor that night when having written the address, either way we are fated. Call us correspondence soul mates or mailing mates or letter souls. We will work on it, here's hoping you don't find this much too weird to want to answer back to me. Let me know at once and I will quickly cease writing to you or do I make your days?**_

 _ **Your without doubt fated mate**_

 _ **Locksley.**_

 _ **P.S. Refined is quite a way to express yourself. You must be quite the person Mills.**_

…

Oh if there is one thing Regina knows she wants on this hellish ending of day she's had. It's to continue writing to this Locksley person –he doesn't seem demented or a killer. And she will not lie he does make her days. So grabbing a pen and paper does she begin to write to him…

' _ **Well Mister Locksley if you must know….**_

...

 **Thanks for the great response.**

 **Do you want to know what she's writing to him?**


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **Well Mister Locksley if you must know, I am glad you did not find my response forward. Now yes, I do believe you had been piss poor and had mistaken the address, but maybe just maybe you may be convincing me that we are this so-called 'fated.'**_

 _ **I wouldn't go as far in calling us soul mates. I'd need more proof of that.**_

 _ **You are not wrong. I have had many sad things happen to me, to understand the feeling of worthlessness. But you have not yet gained my trust in revealing such just yet.**_

 _ **And yes, I am a refined figure. Lets simply say my mother did not allow me to become a foul being. It stood all about manners. That is all I will give you about myself.**_

 _ **Speaking of foul beings, have you gotten in actual contact with yours. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. If you think it out of my place. Simply curious.**_

 _ **Your still unconvinced fated,**_

 _ **Mills.**_

 _ **P.S. Honestly those nicknames you have chosen are absolutely horrid and I do not find it weird in writing to you.**_

…

Regina slipped her letter in the envelope, sealing it for tomorrows venture. Only this time she does not think she will climb up the stairs. She must find a way to place it in his mailbox without someone noticing. Either way, she cannot be late for work tomorrow –when they were dealing with the Lucas divorce.

…

Robin had found himself wondering if Mills would deliver the letter once more personally or would she attempt another way. Either way, he would be standing by the door in the second he wakes. She had a habit of coming to his apartment in the wee morning hours, meaning she had places to go in the morning.

"Oy mate, where's your mind off too?" Will Scarlet, his sous-chef asked. Robin had not noticed just how lost in thought he had been. Not to mention he had caramelized the onion's way past golden colored.

"No where," he muttered, tossing the onions in the trash and beginning a new. He had to stop thinking of his grown pen pal before he burnt down his restaurant. His restaurant is the pride and joy of his life, it is his first child. Having come from London, England to work under the best chef in all of Boston, had he built his child from the neck up.

"Yeah right. You're thinking about a woman, aren't you?" Will bugged. Robin truly regretted the day in which he hired him. He had shown promise and Robin had wanted to get him off the wrong path, maybe he should have left him on such a path but it wouldn't be honorable.

"Ooo, does our Robin have a lass in his sights?" Tuck Friar teased.

Next he knew the entire kitchen would be on him. He did not wish to broach the subject. He didn't even know if this Mills person had someone in her life and felt immense pity for him and his miserable relationship hence why she probably answered in the first place. He should ask her –if indeed she does reply. Which if he were honest, he hoped she did.

…

By morning had Regina found herself lurking in the front of Locksley's apartment building. She had looked about, wondering how to go on in slipping the letter in his too small mailbox. Once she deemed the coast clear, did she successfully slip the envelope inside and grin at her job well done and flee from the premise.

Feeling quite pleased with herself, Regina knew nothing could ruin her day. Only in working for her mother, she had to know that her good feeling would not last.

"Regina dear, you are to take on the Glass case," her mother said in a sugar sweet tone. Regina didn't want to take on the Glass case, she found that Sydney person to be a creep, always scanning her up and down. Once he had even sent roses to her desk.

"What's he in trouble for this time?" she asked.

Cora tsked at her daughter's tone. "It does not matter. You are to take on his case and that is that."

"Why can't Zelena do it. Or are you going to have her as a glorified secretary her whole life. Always promising her a position. Keeping her hopes high."

Cora didn't understand what has come over her daughter. She if ever rarely answers back to her. Knowing much better than to do so. She would have thought that scar above her lip –would have taught her a lesson or two.

"Regina. Do not test my patience. You do not want to do such."

Regina only rolled her eyes. She could care less what she wanted to do. In fact she had an idea of what she really wanted to do and that was, go home.

"You know what, fine mother. I will take on the Glass case but I will not meet with him in person until the day of his case. And I will work from home. Good day."

Turning on her heels, did she stalk out of the office. She felt light as though she had done something awesome. But Regina knew it will probably come to bite her in the butt, eventually.

Once home, had she quickly tossed all other unimportant mail to the side, finding his letter. Slipping off her heels and grabbing her note pad, she opened and began to read.

…

' _ **You wound Milady.**_

 _ **I had thought the nicknames to have been of great thought. Don't worry we will come up with something that suits us both. Now the bigger picture of the momentum. How is it that I shall gain your trust.**_

 _ **I know, you like I must be saying how insane it is that I a true stranger want to gain your trust, you another stranger. Well if we want to become more than strangers, say I don't know friends… we shall learn to trust one another.**_

 _ **So I've thought of an idea. Each letter we shall exchange small tidbits of one another. Say beginning with your favorite color. I shall tell you mine, it is a forest green. Nothing too exclusive. And nothing we shall both feel uncomfortable with.**_

 _ **I must say, I am pleased you have chosen to continue writing to me. Or is this of your last letter for this poor English lad, whom you feel pity for. Either way I am glad.**_

 _ **Now secondly, on this second time to convince you that we are soul mates, letter mates? You found my building. What would have happened if you had lost your way and had not ever found me? I could have harmed myself.**_

 _ **See fated. Have I convinced you? If not, I shall try all the more harder.**_

 _ **Your wounded mate.**_

 _ **Locksley.**_

 _ **P.S. You asked this question earlier and no, I have yet to have gotten into contact with that former girlfriend of mine. But I will soon.**_

…

Regina found herself smirking as she folded the letter up and began to pen hers.

' _ **If you must know, my favorite color is black, don't ask it is simply my color. And I for nothing did not mean to wound you…**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 ** _Let me know what you want to see next._**

 ** _How am I doing, does it suck yet. should I stop?_**


	5. Chapter 5

' _ **If you must know, my favorite color is black, don't ask it is simply my color. And I for nothing did not mean to wound you. I simply stated the facts. Those names were not good and still are not.**_

 _ **Now friends through letters, aren't we a little too old for pen pals? Not that I am saying that I want to stop writing to you. And I don't feel pity towards you. Everyone has their issues. If I tell you about mine, I am quite sure you can literally write a book about it.**_

 _ **Now I guess its my turn to toss a question at you. Do you have a hobby? Mine happens to be baking, whenever I do get the time. And you really should get in touch with that woman. I am always here to talk if it all goes terribly horrible and you once more find yourself pissed poor.**_

 _ **Really, you want me believe that we are fated because I found your building! There is a little thing called GPS Locksley. Should I be worried I am speaking to one who does not have a brain? If so, you should warn me to stop writing any more letters to you.**_

 _ **Your still unconvinced mate**_

 _ **Mills.**_

 _ **P.S. How are you getting the letters in my mailbox? Unless your career is a mailman.**_

…

Regina knew she had to do her work, sort out the Glass case. Even though she did not care for the case at all. So when Kathryn and Tink called and wanted to talk about Kathryn's recent Italy trip, Regina agreed. Now she was stuck explaining how she started up a letter exchange with a local and listened to Tink gush about how adorable it was and how this could actually be her person.

"Tink, don't be ridiculous. I saved the man from doing something he may have regretted and besides he is having ex-girlfriend issues. It doesn't exactly shout soul mate potential," she said with an added eye roll. She didn't want to get into the specifics of what Locksley had said. She wouldn't break his trust as someone once did to her once upon a time.

"Sounds as though this guy has issues and wants a soundboard," Kathryn said. She had not spoken much since Regina had spoken about the letters. "Have you found out his name, what does he do? How old is he?"

Regina scowled, wondering what has gotten into her friend. Why was she being this way. "No. He has not told me his name, I have not told him mine. We are not exchanging that type of information. Kat…why are you being so weird about this. You're my friend, your suppose to support me no matter what crazy things I do."

She didn't care if she went a bit far, she wanted to know why Kathryn wasn't being kind to her.

"Regina I am only trying to protect you. Remember what happened with Daniel and then with Henry… do you want to go through pain again and with someone you don't even know!" Kathryn said, springing from her seat.

Tink only remained quiet, taking sips of her wine and looking between the two as though watching a tennis match. She knew better than to come between them, their time in college has taught her that lesson.

"Don't mention either one of them Kathryn! What happened to the both of them was tragic yes, but don't always think I'm going to get hurt. I'm not Kathryn and you should know that. Even if I do get hurt, your still suppose to be there!"

Regina now stood as well, standing inches from Kathryn. They've had arguments like this one before. Especially during her dark days. Neither one dared to say anything, glaring at each other.

Kathryn huffed. "Fine. If this person –whoever he is hurts you in any way, letter or physical. I don't care I will take his address and track him down. Got it."

Regina nodded, smiling. Now that is the friend she knew.

…

By Friday, Robin had gotten his letter from Mills and could not help but feel a sense of relief that she replied again. It seemed they were going to do a lot of writing to one another. Sealing his letter, he headed for his restaurant which happened to be directly across from Mills apartment. He wondered if he stood outside long enough, could he catch a glimpse of her. He wasn't ready to show himself just yet but wouldn't mind getting to see her.

Having put his letter in her mailbox, he ran across the street and waited impatiently to see her. Once or twice did he check to make sure that Will wasn't burning down his kitchen, he returned to his post –waiting to see her.

By two-thirty had he caught a glimpse of the raven colored hair. Robin couldn't help but gawk at his stranger. Mills. She was gorgeous and he could not believe his luck. Just as his eyes were cascading down to her painted red lips, he view happened to be obscured.

"What's the sense in running a restaurant, if you're not going to do your job."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Hello, Marian."

…

After hours of looking over the ridiculous Glass case, Regina couldn't wait to run down and check her mail. Her lips pulled into a smile as she opened his letter. Reading and walking is usually not her thing but for today she made an exception.

…

" _ **Milady,**_

 _ **The color black, it sounds dreary. And no Mills you are wrong –we are not too old to be pen pals.**_

 _ **Hmm, favorite hobbies, keeping it safe. Ok…Archery. Yes, I am a trained archer and do enjoy to shoot arrows when I get the time. Alright, next question. Careers, what does milady do when not answering letters from me, the dashing archer?**_

 _ **I am a chef, at a restaurant. Love to cook. Maybe you have tasted some of my food and you don't know it yet. Ah and now onto that second question you've asked of me. I have a talent for opening up certain closed compartments. We will not go into the specifics on how.**_

 _ **You are quite kind to want to hear, well no read of my drunken woes. Not sure if I do get drunk that I would even be able to write straight. We shall see about that, if it does happen.**_

 _ **Still Convinced Soul Letter Mate**_

 _ **Locksley.**_

 _ **P.S. I am offended you should think of me as not having a brain.**_

…

Regina could not help but finding herself chuckling at Locksley's letter. He did make her laugh and she has not done that in a long time. Now to sadly return to her case before answering him back. Ah… screw Glass, no one told him to launder a quarter of a million from some company. His case can wait.

' _ **Who knew a Thief had a soft spot for writing letters…**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Sorry no update tomorrow. You will have to stay tuned until Monday._**

 ** _Can you all wait so long?_**

 ** _Thanks again for reading. You guys are awesome._**

 ** _A little Info, this is actually my original short story, and it lost in a contest. So to know you all like it makes my day. So Thanks!_**

 ** _Leave a review, what would you like to see Regina tell Robin or what would you like him to ask her. Don't be afraid to tell me._**


	6. Chapter 6

' _ **Who knew a thief had a soft spot for writing letters. Honestly should I be worried that you know how to open compartments? I've come to notice you didn't attempt to convince me for a third day how we are supposedly soul mates. Should I be worried you've given up on the whole ridiculous idea.**_

 _ **And a chef. Impressive. You shoot pointy sticks and can cook. Hmm, and here I thought a postal man had been your job. Either way you wear a uniform. Once more I say impressive.**_

 _ **If you must know, I am a lawyer. I work for my mother's firm. You've probably heard of it hence why I will not go into names. That and it will give you every way to stalk me. That is not another thing I need to add to your resume, is it?**_

 _ **Hmm, ok. Next question. Where did you live before Boston. Or were you born here. But if I'm right, which I know I am. You are from somewhere across the pond. So which is it?**_

 _ **Still Not Convinced**_

 _ **Mills.**_

 _ **PS. Thief shall be your new name.**_

…

Regina found herself having fallen asleep with letter in hand and no work done for that wretched Glass case. Well she had a week to work out all the specifics in the case. Maybe she will want to give the idiot a year or two, to teach him some lesson. Her mother wouldn't care. Especially since she had managed to get the former Mrs. Lucas all the money she had asked for.

What's a few days without doing work. Hell she deserved it. Sending over her letter the following morning. Regina had remained outside, waiting for Locksley to come downstairs.

"This is stupid," she muttered to herself, sticking her hands in her pockets. It was another blustery morning. She had forgotten her gloves. "You called him a stalker, then yet you're doing just that!" she scolded herself. Thinking she should walk about, Regina turned on her heel but not before having gotten a glance of Locksley coming out of his building.

She grinned. In his hand had been a letter. She knew it had been her response, that sent a jittery feeling into her system. Just as she picked up the courage to follow him. Her name had been shouted through the streets.

"Regina, I knew that was you."

Regina couldn't believe this, she had been close to actually greeting her stranger only to have been stopped in process.

"Zelena, I see mother has let you out of the office. How kind of mother. Or are you getting her coffee?" Regina asked with a smirk. Zelena glared at her.

"Mother is not in the office today."

That sent a warning to Regina. Her mother never takes a day off. It was almost impossible. She had to be dying if she wanted a day off and not even, she would even die at the office. Cora Mills is plotting something.

"What do you mean she's not in the office?" Regina asked.

Zelena shrugged, she looked as though this conversation bored her.

"I don't know. What mother does is her business," she said.

Regina nodded. She had to find out what her mother is plotting. And quite possibly not leave her house. Meaning she is going to need someone to put her letters in Locksley's mailbox for her.

On her way home she thought, who could she leave in charge of sending her letters to him. She could ask Kathryn but she would confront the guy. Tink was out of the question if she wanted her to squeal away. She'd have to find someone.

Opening her mailbox did she grin, her letter having already been placed inside. Regina gave him credit, he didn't leave any sign that her mailbox had been tampered with. It stood quite impressive, though she'd never tell him that. No way would she boast his ego.

Paranoid with her mother's sudden day off, had she checked her surroundings. Making sure Cora did not sit in her apartment –waiting to scold her for not doing her work and for having spoken up to her. Once securing the coast clear, she went about reading his letter.

…

' _ **Milady,**_

 _ **I have taken offence to your nickname of me. I am no thief. Or well I haven't been for some time. Call it having had a change of heart and having met the person whom I had thought would be the one for the rest of my life. Only we all know how that stories gone.**_

 _ **But that is a tale for another time. I don't think we are quite into explaining our past to one another. Have we reached that line of trust yet?**_

 _ **I have to say I am highly impressed. You are a lawyer milady. Now that is something that takes a lot of time and patience. You don't really sound as though you enjoy it. Do you?**_

 _ **To answer one of your many questions, no I am not a stalker. Nor have I stood across any apartment complexes waiting to catch a glimpse of someone, have you?**_

Regina gasped. Had he caught her. Oh my goodness, how mortifying.

 _ **And my arrows are not called pointy sticks. You've managed to offend me yet again. Milady, I am beginning to wonder if throughout all our correspondence are you going to offend me?**_

 _ **And before coming to Boston, I lived in England. I will not go into detail. Lets just say, my life across the pond had not been one I want to revel in.**_

 _ **Now the following question. I maybe should have asked this of you the first time. But your kindness and lack in response has led me to believe that maybe I sat right. I wouldn't know until I've asked and you've answered.**_

 _ **Here goes…**_

 _ **Are you Mills seeing anyone? Pardon my forwardness but curiosity has rather taken my mind. I would believe that if you were seeing someone maybe you would not have responded to my letters afterword's. Please tell me I am right and have not yet again made a complete fool of myself.**_

 _ **Ah yes, and I've had a conversation with that dreaded person. As you can see I am not in a piss poor state. I daresay that is improvement on my half, wouldn't you? If you ask nicely I will give you the specifics and all I've told her pertaining to my child. Only if you wish to know. I mean who wants to know about a man whom has broken up with another and is to have a child. I wouldn't blame you if you wouldn't want to know. It is rather pathetic of me. End of nervous rambling session.**_

 _ **There's no need to convince you we are soul mates if you already believe but refuse to say so.**_

 _ **Your Still Convinced Thief**_

 _ **Locksley.**_

 _ **PS. Do I take it Milady has a thing for men in uniform?**_

Regina laughed aloud. Locksley had a thing for nervously rambling. That and he is a good looking specimen. How did she get lucky in speaking to such a person. Though his situation is less than ideal but who cares. He didn't ask to have such a person ruin his heart in such a manner.

Oh dear if her mother ever heard her thinking in such a way. She would not be happy. Why is her mother in her head all the time now. Regina really needed to know what the hell was up with her mother.

Ignoring all her mommy dearie thoughts. She went about in answering as usual and thinking how was she going to get her letters to him. Its not as if pigeons were letter carriers anymore.

" _ **My you are a bit forward thief. Nonetheless I will answer. I am….**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **AN:**_

 ** _I am back!_**

 ** _A show of hands, who wants to know what she is going to tell him and what is Cora doing? Raise your hands!_**

 ** _Thanks again for reading, reviewing, fav and following it makes my days._**

 ** _oooh and i've finally planned how they will meet. Who's excited, raise your hands!_**


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **My you are a bit forward thief. Nonetheless I will answer. I am not seeing anyone. My job doesn't allow me to see anyone, it is dependent upon me and keeps me from others. I would ask that of you but I know that is not the case. And your case is less than ideal but it is not your fault.**_

 _ **So what did you tell that person if you don't mind my asking. We haven't crossed the line of expedite best friends who braid hair trust yet but I think we're getting there. One step at a time, right. So what have you told her. Did you give her hell. She sounds rude.**_

 _ **And forgive me for having offended you. I didn't mean as much but I couldn't help it. You are quite an honorable person. Reformed thief now topnotch chef. I am looking forward to hearing all about your days as a thief.**_

 _ **I'll tell you my rebel day stories, if you tell me yours. I'm not sure mine has the happy ending of yours but its worth a tell.**_

 _ **Next question, I'm going to have to keep a list of questions to ask you of. This is hard from top of the head. How many friends do you have. I have two and yes they know I am writing to you. Can't keep anything from those two.**_

 _ **There's nothing wrong with a man in uniform. Quite the turn on actually.**_

 _ **Still Not Convinced**_

 _ **Mills.**_

 _ **PS. Is rambling in the thief's nature. Wonder how you haven't gotten caught in all this time.**_

There, Regina had written her letter and now looked at it with sad eyes. This thing with her mother had her worried. No one knew Cora Mills like Regina did. Not even Zelena understands her mother like she does. Her mother is the reason she has the lip scar. Talk about speaking out of line to your parents. Well Cora –she didn't take it kindly and well Regina doesn't remember the last thing that happened after she had begun to bleed but she does recall waking up the next day and seeing the huge bandage on her lip and Cora's final words.

"You should know dear, I do not take kind to rudeness. I am always right."

Regina shuttered at the memory. Setting the letter aside, she began to work. Law, she never wanted to be a lawyer. Regina would have preferred to be…well she doesn't know, she never had a second to think of her future if she could choose anything in life.

She thinks if Locksley pity's himself, he has nothing to feel pity for. She was the one who should be pitied. Who doesn't know what they would actually like to do. Flipping over her paper, Regina growled.

…

By the next morning, Regina stood outside pacing back and forth. In her constant pacing did she bump into her actual postal man. Regina cocked her head, looking at him, he looked familiar.

"You," he hissed.

"Do I know you?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes, you ruined my life!"

Regina's face felt hot. This man was shouting at her in front of her building. She didn't even know him. How could she have possibly ruined his life.

"I-I…"

She's never been lost for words. It is below her but this time he has her completely stunned.

"I'm Graham Humbert. You know from the divorce you've were my ex-wife's lawyer."

Regina widened her eyes. She never bumped into anyone whom she's been on the opposite side of.

"Oh. Uh, I'm sorry. Listen it's my job. I don't even apologize to people ok. If you have an issue I suggest you take it up with your ex-wife. She's the rather spoiled one –who asked for that sum. Not me."

Regina was dealing with more and she did not need someone calling her out on her job. It was simply that, her job.

Graham looked around before quietly apologizing.

"I'm sorry. You're right, she is rather spoiled," Graham said. Regina nodded, her letter gripped in her icy hands. She has a habit of not wearing her gloves. The light blub went off in Regina's head.

"Do you have this route?" she asked, showing the address she always kept on hand of Locksley. Graham looked and nodded. She smirked. How the stars have aligned for her.

"This is how you can apologize to me. I need you to deliver this letter today and everyday."

Graham looked at the apprehensive way Regina spoke, he sensed a bit of fear within her and nodded. It wasn't her fault his former wife had taken his whole trust fund.

"Don't worry. You can count on me."

"Thank you."

She watched as her letter went off with him. A good feeling bloomed inside of her, something had worked out in her favor.

…

It had not taken Robin long to figure out that something did not sit right with Mills. For one he knew she always slide her letter in his mailbox but when his letter arrived with the postman and the rest of his mail he knew something was off. He would have to ask her about it.

"Hey!" he called to the mailman. Graham turned around wondering if this person had set him in trouble. Had she gotten him to suddenly hand over a letter that said she broke up with him or something.

"Yes?" he answered nervously.

"Why did the person give you this letter?" Robin asked, holding up Regina's letter. Graham shrugged. He hoped this man was not going to punch him.

"I don't know. She just gave me orders to get it here."

Robin nodded letting him go. He read Regina's letter and chuckled, his nickname was actually going to stick.

…

By noon Regina opened her mailbox. She waited to see if Graham had done his job as told. When her letter had fallen out, she grinned. That was good of Mr. Humbert, she wouldn't have to suddenly have all of his money disappear.

Walking and reading as usual, she got in the elevator to her apartment.

' _ **Milady,**_

 _ **Should I be worried it is not you that is delivering my letters and the actual postman who by the way looked frightened. Should I be worried you threatened him in someway? Use your lawyer moves on him?**_

 _ **Can I say, I breathed a sigh of relief that I will not have someone beating on my door for writing to their wife or girlfriend. Saves me from having to use my pointy sticks.**_

 _ **My alright, I will trade you stories of my thief days, once you spill on your days as well. Ladies first.**_

 _ **To answer that amazing question of yours. I have about three friends. There is a Tuck, Scarlet, Little. Funny yes I know.**_

 _ **Next question. If you could live anywhere, where would you live.**_

 _ **I'd live in Brazil, I think its nice out there. Nice weather, beaches, people. What say you.**_

 _ **Ok, I cannot write to you all that I've told that woman in one letter. So expect another one later today. How exciting, two letters in one day!**_

 _ **Your Soul Mate**_

 _ **Locksley.**_

 _ **PS. A man in uniform, I shall keep that in mind for one day. Don't fight the soul mating just accept it.**_

Regina grinned. She would be getting two letters in one day, how lucky is she. Once more she prepared herself to write.

' _ **Thief…**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **At the risk of anyone loosing air to the lungs, heres the next update :)**_

 _ **A wave of hands who's excited for the next one!**_

 ** _Any ideas as to what Cora's up to. I bet its nothing._**

 ** _Thanks again for reviewing, reading and following!_**


	8. Chapter 8

" _ **Thief,**_

 _ **It seems you have yourself your own band of modern day merry men. Funny names for your friends if I may say. And Brazil, it is a beautiful place. I don't know maybe I would say, I'd live in Italy or maybe Sicily. It is quite hard for me to choose.**_

 _ **I have found I cannot deliver your letters anymore. Forgive me if I forgo any plans that you may have had in trying to probably wait and meet me. It is a rather delicate situation at the moment. Once it is solved, I will go right back to sneakily putting my letters in your mailbox. Who knows you may meet me, how exciting. For now you will have to deal with Graham.**_

 _ **The poor guy looked frightened. That is good for him. He had given me a fright, deeming it right to shout at me for his wife having gotten half his trust fund. That woman was spoiled, claimed she needed all of his money for her grandmother's diner. Diners, and here I thought those had gone far out of style.**_

 _ **Honestly a former thief as yourself feared someone banging on their door, and here I thought you'd have no problem handling if someone came banging on your door and demanding you open and keep from writing to me. Though if that were to happen, I would expect you to write to meet immediately and not listen to such a person.**_

Regina didn't know what her mother was planning. But if she had someway found out about her little letter swapping game, then it was best to warn him as indiscreetly as possible.

 _ **Ah, ok next question. Any pets. I had a horse, still do actually. It resides in a private stable I pay for.**_

 _ **I have to say I am feeling quite special two letters in one day. You may actually find yourself lucky as well. I cannot write all of my rebellious actions in this one letters, so you have also found yourself with two letters. But do not become accustomed to being spoiled.**_

 _ **And is that your way in saying that one day I will get to see you in your chef's outfit. Hmm?**_

 _ **Your Reluctant Soul Mate**_

 _ **Mills.**_

 _ **PS. Still need much more convincing, don't jump for joy yet.**_

Regina had slipped the letter in its envelope and figured she take it down. Since it stood evident he would be on his way to deliver her second letter, it made sense that he should have her response waiting for him. Taking the elevator she reached the first floor, the doors having opened…

…

Robin had penned his letter, having gone about to slip it in her mailbox –when he had heard the ding of the elevator. He had noted a woman waiting for it. She stood elegantly dressed, sharp suit, and what he knew to be Prada heels –Marian had a pair she had cherished.

Shaking his head from the woman –he went about slipping the letter inside. When he glanced over and caught sight of the raven hair. He heard the other woman speak. Robin remained frozen in spot. It was her. Mills. And he stood seconds from coming face to face with her. Though if the woman in front of her had anything to do with it, they would not see one another.

"Regina dear, good I've caught you home," the woman said.

Robin try as he might could not move. He stood firmly planted in place, waiting to see what would happen. And if he could at least hear her speak, he's already caught a glimpse of her, matters well put a voice to the stunning woman. Not to mention, he now had her name. Regina, fitting for her.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Ah, so the sharply dressed woman was her mother. He's heard little about her. He made it a note to ask about her parents. It stood clear they didn't have a typical mother-daughter relationship as he listened.

"Regina is that any way to greet me?" she asked.

He heard no sound come from Mills as he stood in the hallway obscured from view.

"Sorry," his Mills had said in a hushed tone.

He grinned, she had a nice voice. But he didn't like the way it had gone almost sad by the way she spoke to her mother. As a child being reprimanded.

"Why are you down here at this time? Shouldn't you be working on the Glass case. Zelena told me she has seen you around. Standing on the some street at an early time of day. Have you been neglecting your work?" her mother said.

Mills, didn't answer which he noticed infuriated her mother.

"Answer me Regina," she hissed.

Robin may not have known the woman but he already could note he did not like her. Thinking it best not interfere with mother and daughter and it not being the best way to introduce himself did he leave, slipping out as a thief in the night or so he had thought.

…

Regina couldn't believe it, her mother rarely visited her. She didn't like where she lived no matter how expensive the building and how big, she deemed it unworthy of someone as Regina and would have preferred her daughter to live in a house somewhere in Boston's suburban area. Which is why she couldn't believe her mother stood in front of her.

To make matters worst she couldn't place her letter in her mailbox. Biting her lip to keep from answering her mother in a tone that would get her into trouble, did she enter the elevator with her mother. Waiting as the elevator doors shut, she caught sight of a familiar person leaving the building.

She really couldn't believe it. He had just delivered her letter, she had missed running into him and actually meeting him. And it was all in thanks to her mother. She had to rid herself of Cora Mills and quickly.

...

 _ **AN:**_

 ** _Here's another one._**

 ** _Oh darn, they almost met! That damn Cora, who else doesn't like her?_**

 ** _Any ideas as to how they are going to meet?_**

 ** _Ok, sadly I may have to take a break writing this story. I am doing Nanowrimo this year and this plus Suicide and Seduction it's coming in the way of reaching my Nanowrimo goal. Sooo today if I reach my goal then I don't have to take a break in writing this awesome story._**

 ** _Lets hold hands in a prayer circle and pray to all Gods I reach my goal._**

 ** _Once more thanks for reading, reviewing and following._**

 ** _I am meeting some very awesome people in this fandom. Who knows we may all become fandom friends and console ourselves when A &E piss us off or if you don't watch the show anymore, then we can reminisce on the good times of Regina and Robin. _**

**_Thanks again guys!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Cora Mills eyed her daughter curiously as she did the letter Regina seemed to be crushing in her hand. She noted how something stood off with her and frankly she didn't like it. She didn't like whatever's gotten into Regina.

"So mother, why the sudden visit?" Regina asked, setting the letter aside and making sure to hide it underneath some random papers. Cora had noted the little paper shuffling and made it her thought to sneak into her daughters home much later, when she is not there and see what is it her daughters hiding.

"I am here to see what you have done in regards to the Glass case," she said.

Regina turned away and rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand her mother snooping around and checking her work.

For about four hours, Regina sat listening to Cora telling her all she has done wrong and what she could correct. How she could get Sydney more time off, not actually get him time in prison. In four hours, Regina believed she had lost her sanity. Not to mention she is more than infuriated she couldn't have met Locksley.

"Remember Regina, we are trying to help Sydney not send him to prison," Cora repeated for the umpteenth time as Regina walked her out of the apartment, with a forced smile and nod of her head.

"Yes, goodbye mother."

Once the elevator door closed, Regina waited silently counting until she thought her mother would be actually out of the building. She raced down the stairs and pulled Locksley's second letter out of her mailbox.

Cora had remained watching her daughter. Watching as a smile lit up Regina's features and as she spun away as only a child does. She did not like whatever has gotten into Regina and will need to certainly do something about it. Beginning with breaking into her daughters apartment or sending Zelena to do it for her. Yes her eldest daughter would do anything to be within Cora's wellbeing. Her eldest has once proven herself to her mother dearest and she knew she would so once more.

…

Robin could not get her eyes off of Regina's apartment. Today of all day's the restaurant critic sat within his place and he couldn't wrap his head away from Mills or should he begin to call her Regina. He couldn't get her off his mind but he had to, at least for the moment.

"You do have a lass on your mind, right Robin!" Will shouted in the kitchen as he stood, taking out plates. Robin shook his head, trying to whip of the soufflé on the menu for tonight.

"No Scarlet, now shut up and cook. That damn man needs to give up a give review if it bloody well kills him to do so."

The critic had not given his place such a good review the last time. It had angered Robin and he had gone about and drunken himself into a stupor but now he had to clear his head. If anything he was sure that he would hear from her tomorrow. And if he didn't than he would show up to her house and make sure she was alright. Screw the fact that he is actually planning a perfect moment and outing for when they meet.

"Oy! It is a lass. Robin it is about time my friend. Screw that Marian, she didn't deserve you," Will said.

Robin shook his head and continued on with his soufflé, he wondered what desserts Regina liked. He would have to ask her in his next letter.

…

Regina had made poured herself a cup of cider. She needed a glass of cider after the day she's had. Setting herself up on her sofa, did she begin to read Locksley's second letter.

' _ **Milady,**_

 _ **It is odd how you have found yourself in the middle of my relationship problems. I do feel quite guilty and tell you that at anytime you have long had enough, I would not mind and you can outright tell me to shove off.**_

 _ **Now into the story. To understand Marian and I, it is to start from the beginning. We had both met in England. Cambridge to be exact. Now I didn't attend the university but one of my mates was throwing a party and had invited me. Be aware, this is about the time that I had been a thief.**_

 _ **The party, that was suppose to be an epic night, no one would forget had grown rather boring. Such to the point I had gone for a little stroll and found myself inside of an open dorm room naturally.**_

Regina rolled her eyes, she knew Robin had admitted to opening certain compartments.

 _ **I had gone about and entered the room, found myself with a nice engraved silver locket. Of course immediately, I thought I could pinch it and sell it for a fee. It had been real, I could get a good amount. Long story short, it had been Marian's locket and she had caught me.**_

 _ **Immediately she had filled my every thought. So of course I had been on a mission, stealing something or other and the person had caught me. In a moment I had been shot and taken to the hospital. In that moment, she had told me to either quite or leave such a life behind.**_

 _ **Of course, I had left. A fool in love I had been.**_

Regina could relate. She too had been a fool once in love but happily of course.

 _ **Once more long story short I had picked up a training course in cooking, fallen in love with that, trained under one of the best chefs and came here to Boston. Now what I thought would be someone more in my future wasn't telling me that she had been seeing Nottingham since we been living in Boston for a year.**_

 _ **Now I in no certain terms told that person I want to see my child, be in its life and be a father. I do not want Nottingham raising my child. That man is…he is incredible. You would not like him one bit Milady.**_

 _ **There you go. You have my long life romantic, heartbroken story. Now I do hope this does not want you to suddenly stop writing to me.**_

 _ **Your Retired Thief**_

 _ **Locksley.**_

Regina grinned, folding the letter. She couldn't believe that someone would want to hurt someone who had basically left an entire life behind for them. She couldn't help but think that Marian person is a who is foul. And she does not deserve Locksley. In fact Regina would happily take him.

' _ **Thief,**_

 _ **Why is it you always believe I'd stop writing you…**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **AN:**_

 ** _Here's another._**

 ** _I do promise they are going to meet. I just want them to explore the newfound lettership._**

 ** _And since its another that means I hit my goal on Nanowrimo and already have three other chapters ready, YAY!_**

 ** _Thanks again for reading, following and fave!_**


	10. Chapter 10

' _ **Thief,**_

 _ **Why is it you always believe I'd stop writing you? At this point in our exchange, I do not believe there is anything you can say that will keep me from writing to you.**_

 _ **I have to say, call me forward once more but she honestly is not deserving of you, no matter what it is you use to do. It is good you laid down the law, so to speak. Remember if you do have any issues with her, you always have a trusty lawyer in hand.**_

 _ **Now you've exchanged your story, I owe you one as well. Here goes and you are not free to judge me. Remember I am a lawyer and can put you behind bars.**_

 _ **Here goes. Like you I had fallen in love and like you it had all ended though I believe you have a more happy story than mine had, now that is a story for another day.**_

 _ **Call it my early college days, I had gone sort of loose. No mother to constantly watch all my moves, beck and call, nothing. In actuality it was my first time I had been on my own. I had gotten into Harvard of course, there I met Daniel. He and I had quickly hit it off. And within week two of newly independent lease on life, we had gotten tattoos and it had been safe to say I had been madly in love.**_

 _ **Other than the tattoos, we had also gotten married. Yup, there you go. My first real big secret. I am hoping to trust you in keeping that secret. This is me pushing away our line of what to tell to each other.**_

 _ **Now of course I had said it had not ended quite nice but I will not be telling you just that today. Too much.**_

 _ **Your reformed college girl**_

 _ **Mills.**_

Regina took a deep breath, she couldn't believe she had told Locksley about Daniel and how trusting of him she feels. But she does trust him, even if they still have yet to meet each other. But she has immense fate it will happen one day. Call it her believing in their soul mating.

…

"Wait a minute, you've seen him!" Tink squealed. It was their usual girls night Tuesday dinner. And from the day before she's had with her mother, seeing her friends was the best thing for her at the moment.

"Yes," Regina said.

She had only told them of their almost run in, not that she had stalked the front of his apartment and waited for him to appear. That would let her friends know she is very interested in him. It had been enough how reluctant she had been to even mention Locksley.

"Mother had come to visit me. I am working on the Glass case and she had stopped me from actually meeting him," she said.

Tink shook her head, Kathryn had chuckled.

"Damn Cora Mills, always conveniently showing up. Honestly Regina, I don't know why you chose to work for her. She is always a nuisance and can't allow you to live your life," Kathryn said.

Regina nodded, she knew Kathryn and Tink did not like Cora and her mother did not like them. She thought they were below her. What doesn't her mother like or rather who doesn't her mother like.

"Yes Kat, I know. I had been stupid to have accepted my job when I had. We know mother had caught me in a weak spot in my life," she said.

Tink rolled her eyes. "She's always at the right place, right time."

That sent a chill into Regina's being. Her mother definitely had her worried.

…

The men all around Robin cheered as did all his others. They cheered and toasted. They had gotten a rave review, one of many but that did not stop Robin from feeling pleased with himself.

"We cannot let this one good review among others keep us from all our hard work. Just know how bloody proud of you I am!" Robin said to all his workers. They all cheered.

He also had reason to be happy, he had read both of Regina's letters and it had pleased him just how much their relationship had changed it had become one of more intimate relations. They were beginning to trust each other and he couldn't feel more than pleased.

"Now enough drinking and cheering. Get ready to open up."

Everyone at once dispersed. Robin had begun putting chair down from their tables, he caught a glimpse of a car having pulled up to Regina's building. His lips turned up in an involuntary grin. He watched as Regina got out of the car and waved to the car as it drove away. Not once had she seen him.

…

Regina had gotten home, feeling rather lightheaded from all the drinks she's had. Not to mention Tink's bright idea to have tequila shots. She didn't know what had gotten into her but she had not once told them no and hit back all those shots, now trying to register on her mailbox. She saw three of those, that was bad.

Grinning she had pulled out only one of Robin's letters, her sad story had not caused him to stop writing. That definitely lifted her drunken spirits.

Now if she could keep her eyes open long enough to read at least the first words.

' _ **Milady,**_

 _ **Thank you for trusting me…**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Here's another one.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Regina woke the following day with a huge hangover, hair splayed all over the place. She would get Tink for having gotten her to agree to take shots and Kathryn for not stopping her. One things certain she would not be dealing with the Glass case.

Recalling the fact that she had gone to sleep with Locksley's letter in hand, did she find it all crumpled up in her bed sheet's. Straightening the wrinkled paper, did she read the loopy handwriting she's gotten use to seeing on an almost daily basis.

' _ **Milady**_ ,

 _ **Thank you for trusting me. It must have taken a lot to disclose your young days with someone whom you do not know. For that I thank you. And I also thank you for reading my woes.**_

 _ **I am curious to know more about why you say it had not ended as happily as mine had. Though all in good timing. I've come to think of our meeting as good timing. Wouldn't you say the same?**_

 _ **And a horse, that is rather fancy. To answer your question I had no pets, seeing as I could not even keep a rock alive and the type of lifestyle I lived, it wouldn't have done good for a pet. So no, no pets.**_

 _ **Next question, I am curious to know –what is your favorite desert. I don't know Milady, maybe one day you can find yourself with a letter and whatever is your favorite dessert. Mines are just simple chocolate cookies. There is just something about homemade chocolate chip cookies.**_

 _ **And this postman fellow, he has proved great in delivering your letters, though I am worried his curiosity is getting the best of him.**_

Regina didn't like that, she would have to have a stern conversation with Graham.

 _ **I do hope you are well and not in hiding due to something or someone. Would you tell me if you are in any harm?**_

 _ **Your Worried Mate,**_

 _ **Locksley.**_

Regina frowned. She couldn't tell him that her mother has her suspicions on overdrive, wondering what is it she's up to. Regina just knew her mother is up to something, she can feel it.

She had seen her mother's curious view, when she had hidden her letter to Locksley. That suddenly gave Regina an idea. One that couldn't have come to mind any sooner. By noon, Kathryn rather displeasured sat in her apartment, sipping on coffee to sooth her hangover.

"Regina, please stop your pacing and tell me why is it you called me so early," Kathryn whined.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Kat, it is noon. And it is your fault you and Tink –who ignored my calls had decided to party in the middle of the week."

Kathryn moaned and laid her head against the table.

"Kat, I need your help."

Now that had her best friend at attention. She looked at her, hangover put on the back end for now.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Regina left the room and returned a minute later with a wooden chest that had a padlock in front that could only be opened with a key.

"I need you to keep this at your place. Mother is suspicious and I don't want her to know about Locksley."

Kathryn eyed the box suspiciously.

"Gina, what's in here?" she asked. "Please tell me its not a heart."

Regina laughed. "No. it's all of Locksley's letters. I want you to keep them at your house. Somewhere Cora can't find them if she tries anything."

Kathryn nodded, accepting the box. Little did the girls know, they were one step ahead of Cora Mills.

 _ **...**_

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _OMG Two chapters in one day!_**

 ** _I was feeling a bit happy today and decided you guys should too._**

 ** _Who's happy now, raise hand!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading, faving and following!_**


	12. Chapter 12

' _ **Thief,**_

 _ **Don't worry, I am perfectly fine. Simply dealing with an important case that is keeping me from setting in your letters myself. No need to come with your bow and arrow and fire, though I am not sure you have good aim. Do you? Or would you miss your target and send and arrow straight at me?**_

 _ **I will speak to the postman, he will not bother you. He's only doing so due to the outcome of his divorce –though I would have thought him wiser to have forgotten about such.**_

 _ **Hmm, I am interested to see if you will keep on your words and send me a dish of my favorite desert. Which are apple turnovers. I've only eaten mine, can you prove your chef skills.**_

 _ **I don't think I will be able to speak of what had occurred with Daniel just yet. Even though it has happened years ago. I do still feel a sense of sadness when speaking of it. Maybe I will tell you in person one day.**_

 _ **Are we coming upon the point where we are to meet one another or are we going to steal fleeting glances. I had caught the back of your head one day, fleeing from my apartment building. Why not speak to me? Were you scared? Do I frighten you?**_

 _ **Your Curious Soul Mate**_

 _ **Mills.**_

Regina had managed to pen her letter when it was that Kathryn had gone. She and Kathryn had set about a schedule of sorts for Kathryn to pick up Locksley's letters and hide them in her house from one nosey Cora Mills. Regina felt more than lucky to have a friend as Kathryn.

Catching the time and knowing Graham would be downstairs, she slipped on her coat and reached the first floor in time to see Graham putting in mail. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Hey, good to see you," he said.

Regina nodded. "Its come to my attention, you've been a bit unpleasant towards a friend of mine."

Graham at first scrunched up his brow in confusion, before allowing it to dawn on him what it is Regina spoke of. He chuckled.

"Ah, I see. Yeah I'm sorry about that."

Regina hummed before handing him her letter. "See to it you give my friend that without making him feel you are suddenly curious about what's in it. Do you understand. Remember Mr. Humbert, your divorce may have been finalized but your still splitting apart property. I hear you would like to keep that little humble cabin in the woods, where it is you see the wolves. I wouldn't want to somehow grant that to Ms. Lucas."

Yes, Regina did feel bad about threatening him. He is nice enough to send over her letters to Locksley personally. But she needs him to keep his nose out of her business. Her mother is enough, she doesn't need it to also be him.

"I understand. He seems an awfully lot more than a friend Mills," he said.

Regina rolled her eyes. It was too early to deal with mindless fools she thought leaving him to his work and heading upstairs.

…

Robin had reached the first floor, having viewed the postal man's arrival from his window. He stood putting the mail inside the boxes. Working at a speeding pace.

"Anxious for your letter?" Graham said, handing over Regina's letters. Robin had grabbed it, giving Graham a serious expression. He had mentioned to Regina his curiosity and wondered if she would have spoken to him.

"Why are you curious?" Robin asked him.

Graham shrugged. "Because who sends letters anymore. And not to mention who would want to send letters instead of speaking face to face with a woman like Mills. She is an absolute sight."

Robin didn't understand where his sort jealousy had sored from but it had from Graham's words. He had no right to speak of Regina in such a way, he didn't know Regina like he did.

"I suggest you keep comments of Mills from me. Unless you would like her to find out what you've said. She's working on your divorce proceedings, isn't she?"

Graham snorted, shaking his head and closing up the rest of the mailboxes.

"The two of you are made for one another," he said, walking away from Robin. He didn't want to loose his cabin in the woods, it was his safe heaven from the city and if he continued to mess with Mills she would give it to his ex. He will definitely keep away from her business, even if he is interested in Mills just a bit.

…

Cora had been keeping a close eye on her daughter. Especially sending Zelena out to do the same. Her fiery red headed daughter returned to the office, taking seat in front of her mother.

"What have you discovered today, dear?" she asked.

Zelena rolled her eyes, she didn't understand why her mother cared so much for her little sister. She literally could feel herself always turning green at Cora's favoritism towards Regina. She didn't understand why she's not enough for her mother.

"Today she's was chatting away with the mailman and she handed him a letter," Zelena said.

Cora's eyes lit up. That couldn't be the same letter she had seen in her daughters hands that previous day, could it?

"Anything more?" she asked.

Zelena shook her head before remembering she'd seen the face of that mailman and had recognized him.

"Yes, you'll never guess who is the mailman," she told her mother.

Cora Mills isn't one for guessing games, especially when it came to her daughters. "Do tell, I am not one for guessing dear," she said.

"It was Mr. Humbert, from the Humbert, Lucas divorce."

Cora grinned. "Get me Mr. Humbert here."

Zelena agreed. Leaving the office at once. Maybe just maybe her little sisters days of glory are coming down.

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Here's todays update. Almost thought I wouldn't have time to post._**

 ** _Don't worry all of Cora and Zelena's little tricks, will actually bring our favorite couple together. Stay tuned._**

 ** _If you haven't seen I yet another OQ story called: A Simple Thank You, Would Suffice. Its still in the works a bit. check it out._**

 ** _Thanks for reading, reviewing, fav and following!_** ****


	13. Chapter 13

Regina had not been surprised when her letter slipped out of her mailbox, but she had been surprised to see a Tupperware container inside her mailbox. She grinned, simply taking out her contents and continuing on up to her apartment, she had been out getting some well needed fresh air from her home. She may have agreed to work from home but its not like her mother is checking up on her every move as far as she's concerned.

Once in her apartment before anything, she opened the Tupperware container and smiled at four apple turnovers that sat neatly. They smelled really good, she hoped they taste as good as they smelled.

Taking a bite, did Regina moan at the taste, happy that this wasn't happening in front of Locksley. For some reason she could picture him quite smug and telling her how he told her so.

"Damn, that is good," she said, to her empty apartment as she went about rinsed her hands and opened her letter. There in his loopy but neat handwriting did she see her I told you so.

' _ **Milady,**_

 _ **I do hope you are enjoying your dessert. Are they as good as yours or even better? Don't worry I will not mind if you wish to get the recipe, but will I give it over without a price, hmm?**_

 _ **I am glad you are just well, it did give me concern. But am I relieved.**_

 _ **Why should I have approached you first if you had seen me. Aren't the rules ladies first? Maybe you should have come and stopped me from fleeing the apartment building or is it that you are frightened of me? I can assure you I am in no way frightened of you. But am I sure your mother would have great issue with you having run off to meet me –whom is technically but still a perfect stranger.**_

Regina sucked her teeth, he had heard the conversation with her mother. She was honestly hoping he had not heard any of that and had entered the moment when she had not greeted her mother.

 _ **I may not fear you but your mother on the other hand, I do not know how to feel about her. Forgive me if I have said something to offend you. I should not be speaking of your mother in such manner, I don't know her.**_

 _ **Saving myself before it is too late and you keep from writing me and begging me for my turnover recipe. Can I express my concern and say to be careful with this postman fellow. He did not look too happy that I am writing to you, even though I wouldn't understand why. But I am simply giving warning maybe you should not give your letters to him anymore.**_

Regina knew he was right. She did feel as though after her last conversation with Graham, maybe she should just take them over to Locksley herself. She came to a conclusion she would do just that.

 _ **Now Milady, you've asked me quite an enticing question –which I do have an answer for you but want to see what is your answer first. Do you want to meet me? I understand we have taken fleeting glances at one another. It falls on you Mills…do you want to meet me. I do want to meet you.**_

 _ **Awaiting Your Response**_

 _ **Locksley.**_

Regina took a deep breath. Yes, she may have asked in his letter, if their time to meet one another was approaching but if she were honest, she hasn't thought it all through. Is she ready to meet him. He obviously wants to meet her. Regina didn't know what to do…

Having picked up her pen, did she stare at the blank sheet. For once in her life has she been literally at a lost for words.

…

Robin had been in his restaurant first thing before they opened. He figured he could make Regina's apple turnovers from the kitchen of the restaurant and take them across the street to her apartment without the fear they may not be as good –if he would have done them in his apartment.

Working with her on his mind, did he hope that she would agree to actually meeting him. He had been almost in shock –when he had read that she had seen him exiting her apartment building the day her mother had been there. Robin could have sworn he had escaped as only a former thief knows how to do, without being seen.

In having hoped that she would say yes, and assumptive of him, he had gone ahead and planned for said meeting and hoped that his invitation for him to cook for her would not seem too forward. In reality their sudden friendship being one not of ordinary proportion.

Having delivered his letter and package, did he not wait and watch to see her receive such with glee but open up his restaurant, it being time to open and all. After the review Albert Spencer had given them, business has been great and he couldn't be anymore pleased with it. But throughout his mind stayed on Regina and the possibility that she would agree to actually meet. What would she say…

…

"Well? Do you want to meet him?" Tink asked.

In need to speak to someone, Regina had rushed over to Kathryn's house –whom had deemed to call Tink and open up a bottle or two of wine all the while Regina uncharacteristically rambled on about Locksley and actually meeting him.

"Yes. No…I don't know," Regina said, taking a sip of her wine.

For once she didn't have the answer to something and she blamed it all on Locksley.

Kathryn had only seen her friend this distressed and it had been ten minutes before she was to marry Daniel after having met him for a week. This little moment and the one her friend had had before marrying the first love of her life felt about the same.

"Regina, do you like him?" Kathryn asked, "As more than a friend?"

Regina remained quiet. Leaving both Kathryn and Tink on the edge of their seats, waiting for their best friend to give an answer.

"Yes. Is that crazy? We've only exchanged letters, never met. How can I have feelings for someone I've never met," Regina said, "Mother would think I've officially gone off the handle. She wouldn't approve."

Kathryn and Tink both shook their heads, they knew what their friend was doing. She was pushing away any prospect of having something further with this mystery Locksley person.

"Who cares what Cora Mills thinks. Regina, It is time for you to get over her. Your mother cannot control you for the entity of your life. So you like Locksley. Ok, now do you want to meet him or wait until you feel ready?" Kathryn said.

If Kathryn had it her way, she would run Cora Mills over and not regret it one bit. She knew that Tink and Regina would visit her in prison. Even though maybe Zelena –would attempt to kill her. No one can forget that other Mills.

"I do want to meet him but I'm not ready yet. Its too soon."

Tink sat forward. She didn't believe it was too soon.

"What's stopping you. And for real this time Regina, not some mommy dearie excuse or anything else. What is actually stopping you."

Regina took a deep breath. She needed new friends, these two knew her too well. Maybe she'll be friends with her neighbor that swan girl. But they were right, nonetheless there is something keeping her from actually meeting with him.

"Daniel."

Both Kathryn and Tink exchanged looks, they knew it had to do with him. The departed Daniel Cobalt. They had been there when they had married and when he had passed away. They were not surprised in the least he remained on their friends mind.

"Its been a number of years Regina. The likely hood that something like that would happen again and to Locksley is one in a thousand," Tink said.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. The off chance that either my sister or mother run off someone I like off the rode, could not happen again. It actually can," she said.

Tink rolled her eyes this time.

"We don't even know if it was them. Remember we couldn't see the person in the car that night Gina. Come on take a chance. This person could be your soul mate."

Regina bit her tongue. She didn't want to say that's the same thing Locksley said.

"It was them. End of story. I am not meeting him."

That was it. Both Kathryn and Tink knew there was no changing their friends mind. She was set in not meeting Locksley. They were more concerned if she meant for now or ever.

...

 _ **AN:**_

 ** _What better way to wait for clothes to wash, than to update._**

 ** _Wave of hands, who's excited._**

 ** _And for those who read A Simple Thank You, that will be updated soon._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

Four days. Robin has not heard from Regina in four days. Naturally he's been worried. For the four days, he's taken to wanting to go to her apartment but stopping himself at his door. It is the same when he is at the restaurant, he has distracted himself with cooking to keep from heading over to her apartment right across the street.

He did hope she was alright.

…

Both Kathryn and Tink thought Regina was being ridiculous but they were not going to tell that to their best friend, not to her face of course. So naturally they did the next best thing, two best friends who care and are concerned for their friend would do. They scoped out Locksley.

And what better place to scope out the mystery man behind the letters other than by eating at his restaurant. A quick Google check and website later, were Kathryn and Tink standing in front of his restaurant. The pair couldn't believe it.

"She's being ridiculous. He's right across the street from her and she doesn't know. Kat, this is fate. He's her soul mate alright," Tink said, resisting the urge to squeal at the sudden discovery.

Kathryn shook her head. "And they've not crossed paths yet."

Tink furiously nodded.

"Come on before she comes down for something," Kathryn said.

She is aware that Regina hasn't been writing to him, her friend told her so –when Kathryn went to get his letters to save them. Regina had told her she was not writing to him.

"Do you see him?" Tink asked, looking around the restaurant.

Kathryn shook her head. Not only had the found the restaurant, they had also found a picture of Mr. Locksley and she knows how lucky is her best friend. The man was a looker.

"Hello, my name is Mulan I am your server, welcome to the Merry Men."

The pair both nodded, keeping their eyes peered for the man of the hour. Scanning the menu, Tink noted the dessert of the month. Apple turnovers.

"He even knows her favorite dessert. Oh, Kat. We have to talk her into seeing him or at least writing back to him," Tink said.

Kathryn was afraid her friend was going to weep just by having read the menu. Maybe she should have come alone.

By the time their sever Mulan had brought out their food. They still had not seen Locksley.

"What do we have to do to bring out the chef?" Tink asked, their server.

Kathryn gave her a sharp expression, Tink only shrugged –they needed to move along the process unless they wanted to sit there the entire time and order literally everything off the menu.

"We want to give him compliments for having cooked a delicious meal," Kathryn said.

Their server had gone off to see if she could fetch Locksley, telling the girls to wait with their dessert of turnovers. Tink happened to take a bite and couldn't believe it, her taste buds shouted in happiness.

"Damn, its better than Regina's. Don't tell her I ever said that or even mention it in our dual maid of honors speech."

Kathryn snorted. "Why does it have to be dual. Regina's going to give me the role. "

Tink rolled her eyes. "No she's not. She's –"

"Hello Ladies, I hear you wished to give compliments to the chef."

Kathryn and Tink were cut off their bickering as they stared, mouth gaped at him, the Locksley. Both looked at each other as though mentally saying, 'I know, he has a British accent.'

"Uh, yes…yeah. We want to say how delicious the food is and…"

Kathryn looks to Tink for help –who at the moment held a mouthful of apple turnover in her mouth. Cheeks puffed out, did she swallow with a huge gulp. Robin look between the women with curious expression.

"These are so much better than Regina's," Tink blurted.

Kathryn had glared at Tink –for having blown their cover. All the while Robin remained wide-eyed at the duo –who he now knew as Regina's friends.

"Good job Tink," she hissed.

Tink had wanted to sink down in her seat. Oh how she had blown it.

"How is Regina, is she alright?" Robin asked in a rushed tone.

Both Kathryn and Tink eyed each other. There wasn't anyway they would be getting out of this little trap.

"Yeah, she's fine. We guess," Kathryn said.

In reality they didn't know how Regina sat, they haven't seen in her two days. Hopefully she was perfectly fine. The three eyes all looked across the street. With one thought in mind, Regina.

…

Regina wasn't fine. She knew it had been wrong of her to have not written to Locksley in over four days. But she couldn't put into words how she wasn't ready to meet him face to face.

Yes, even in writing could she literally read the excitement in his letters. He wanted to meet her. And yes, she did want to meet him. But the thought of what had happened to Daniel –it all kept her at arms length from actually going to his apartment building and knocking on his door, introducing herself.

Which it would all be rather bold of Regina, if she does say so herself. She's never been one to do such bold gestures. It wasn't her style. Or maybe she should walk up to his apartment, knock upon his door and say…"Sorry I'm late. But here I am now."

Regina shook her head. "Yes Regina, because that is something you would do."

Shaking off her rather cowardly behavior, did she grab a pen and paper and begin writing to Locksley. Since four days ago, she's found it her duty once more to deliver his letters.

And this one is long overdue.

' _ **Thief.**_

 _ **I ask for forgiveness in not having written to you. Your question had rather put me in a moment of thought. And I have found an answer that I do believe may disappoint you.**_

 _ **I…I am not ready to meet.**_

 _ **As ridiculous as it sounds and we have overcome quite a ways and barriers in knowing one another, I am not ready to meet. And it doesn't have to do with you. This I can assure you is all me.**_

 _ **It has to do with what has happened with Daniel. I assure you that yes, when time is right I will meet you but until now. I am not ready.**_

 _ **Your apologetic Soul Mate**_

 _ **Mills.**_

Regina had slid on her coat, remembered her gloves this time and went about to deliver her letter. Now on the way, had she noticed both Tink and Kathryn in conversation. The pair had not noticed how she stood watching her best friends. It was suspicious. Why were they suddenly in her neck of the woods. But not as suspicious as Zelena lurking behind her little sister in the shadows.

…

Once having assured Robin as they had learned was Locksley's name, that Regina was perfectly fine and simply dealing with some cases. They had gone.

"He's absolutely enamored with her," Tink said, in a hazy romantic lull of an expression. Kathryn nodded.

"Yes, he is . And our friend is going to push him away…" Kathryn kept from speaking, she noticed a red head, coming out of Regina's apartment building.

"Isn't that Zelena?" she asked Tink –who nodded.

"Let's follow her," Tink said.

Both girls had followed her, until they had lost her around the corner of Locksley's apartment building.

"Tink this isn't good. Cora Mills is definitely planning something. "

Tink firmly nodded. Their best friend was in danger once again. It all suddenly felt like deja-vu.

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Here's another._**

 ** _Man, I want friends like Kathryn and Tink. Who else?_**

 ** _Annoying question, but who's still with me. Shout!_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading! :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

Oh yes, did Cora Mills remain plotting of something. She sat within her office as her eldest daughter, stalked about her youngest and most favored. She didn't understand what has gotten under Regina –but if she could figure it out, she would simply rid of the problem.

"Mrs. Mills, there is a Mr. Humbert here to see you," her secretary said.

A wicked smirked, laced the lips of one Cora Mills, whom couldn't be more than pleased to hear just who stood within her office.

"Yes, send him in," she said.

Cora felt more than pleased, Zelena had delivered. Maybe the girl deserved a position in the law firm, rather than being her glorified secretary –with promise of landing role in the firm.

"Hello, Mrs. Mills you wished to see me? Does this pertain to the splitting of assets between me and my former wife?" he asked.

Cora rolled her eyes. "Please sit Mr. Humbert. I assure you it has nothing to do with your former wife. Nor the assets for which you are splitting. This has to do with the favor you're doing for my daughter. Regina."

Graham frowned. He had spoken to Regina the day before and she had assured him that she would be delivering her letters. But what does Cora want with that information.

"Yes, I had been doing a favor for her," he said.

Cora's eyes glinted with glee. "What sort of favor?" she asked.

She hoped her daughter had not gotten herself involved with this riffraff. That is all she needed. Another repeat of the first husband Regina had had. That had been a difficulty to remove.

"She had me delivering letters to some friend of hers."

Cora cocked an eyebrow. A friend of hers. Why hasn't she heard of this friend. Who did this person happen to be. She knows of Kathryn and Tink –those two friends of her daughters –whom she does not like. She would rather Regina had been friends with persons as Mallory Dragon or Ursula. Not those two.

"Whom is this friend of hers?" she asked.

Graham shrugged. "A man by the name of Robin Locksley."

He had gotten his name from his mailbox and saw nothing wrong with giving it to Cora. She only seemed as a concerned mother. But how looks fooled a person.

"Thank you for you help Mr. Humbert. We shall do our best efforts to ensure you have in your possession the quaint cabin in the woods."

Graham nodded, leaving the office of one Cora Mills –whom had not been a step behind in dialing her daughter.

"Zelena darling, I need you to check upon a person. Yes, he goes by the name of Robin, Robin Locksley. Gather me all the information you can pertaining to Mr. Locksley."

Oh Regina, she thought. Just what has her daughter gotten herself involved with this time.

...

 _ **Heres another update.**_

 ** _One chapter after this one and they meet!_**

 ** _Who's excited, give me a woohooo!_**

 ** _I can never thank you all enough for the great response of this story. Give me hope when I doubt my writing._**

 ** _Happy Reading :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

Robin had been relieved to hear from Regina. He would not lie and say that he did not feel hurt by her answer. He had been if in no certain terms, heartbroken by her response not to meet him. He did wonder what had happened to that man –whom she mentioned.

Gathering his feelings, feelings that in short time had swept over Robin for this person who he has only been writing letters to and caught fleeting glances of her. But he did not deny it.

Robin Locksley had feelings for Regina Mills.

Having accepted her answer and waiting for a time when she would be ready. He had penned his letter and gone off to the restaurant –with promise to deliver the letter.

A certain customer –whom would not stop in demanding of the chefs presence, had delayed all that. He knew it had not been both Kathryn and Tink, Regina's best friend. No. This person had had fiery red hair and sat opposed none other than Cora Mills.

"Hello, Ladies. I am chef Locksley," Robin said, not taking his eyes of Cora.

Cora slowly scanned Robin, with a slow rake once over. Causing Robin to feel as though her gaze had peeled off his skin painfully. The red head, grinned. She leaned forward in her green dress, attempting for Robin to get a looksee down her dress.

"Zelena, dear. Elbows off the table," Cora chastised.

Zelena glared at her before slowly retreating back into her seat. Eyes never peeling off of Robin –who looked between the women. As much as he may not want to, he suddenly had a feeling to tell Regina about this. He had a feeling her mother suddenly checking him out, did not have feel of good meaning.

"So you are Locksley, how charming. My daughter and I have just wanted to give compliments of the wonderful food," Cora said.

Robin nodded, "Thank you. And I am glad you have enjoyed it."

It spilled all over her face, she somehow knew him. She knew of him and he did not like that one bit. By the way she spoke to Regina and apparently her sister, maybe he should have asked that in one of their letters. But by way she has spoken to them, it is none to obvious, Cora needs control.

"I am quite surprised my other daughter, my youngest has not been here. She does live across the street," she said.

Oh no, Robin refused to fall in her trap and couldn't help but realize that by way of Zelena's eye roll and pursed lips. The sisters had a bit of rivalry. Or only one didn't hold interest in the other. Either way, he would not give this woman the benefit of whatever she's come in lurk of.

"You have another daughter. How wonderful. Maybe one day she will stop by with you and enjoy a meal," Robin said, pretending to hone no idea who she spoke of.

Cora cocked her head, brows furrowed.

"You don't know of her. Regina Mills. She is a top rated lawyer at Mills and Gold law firm?" Zelena said.

Robin pretended to think for a moment, tasting the name on his tongue. Tapping his fingers on his chin.

"Regina Mills. Regina…Regina…hmm? No. No I do not know of her. Shame she sounds a wonder," he said.

Zelena hummed. "Yes, wonder indeed."

How the sentence dripped in sarcasm. Oozed in envy. That dress could not have turned her any greener than what her words had allowed.

"Are you sure you don't know her?" Zelena asked.

Robin shook his head. "Nope. No idea. Excuse me but I must return to the kitchen. Good day ladies and thanks many for the compliments."

Robin had held himself, not wanting to seem as though he wanted no more to be in the same area as those other Mills women. How had Regina tolerated working with her mother and sister for so long, stood beyond him and he was going to make sure he baked her the biggest chocolate cake that would fit in a Tupperware bin. Or some more turnovers.

Quickly did he rush over to the back exit of the restaurant and exit. He pulled out his phone and dialed quickly.

"Kathryn, we must speak."

…

Zelena felt the harsh glare of her mother. Cora had sworn that Humbert man –had given her his name. She had him looked up but he either pretended or for a fact did not know of her Regina.

"You petulant child, are you useless," Cora sneered at her eldest.

Zelena seethed. No. She would prove that her sister knew this man and they were somehow seeing one another. She would prove it, if it were the last thing she would do.

…

Kathryn, Tink and Robin met a coffee shop a ways away from anywhere Regina might find herself and discover them. He had in much detail laid out his sudden findings with the other Mills women.

To his surprise, both Kathryn and Tink did not look of one bit surprised.

"This is something she would do. It shouts Cora. And it makes sense why Zelena had been following Gina," Tink said.

Kathryn nodded. She held a glare. Since their colleges days, had Kathryn been telling Regina to get out of her mothers grip. Since their high school days had she been pleading with Regina to run away from her mother.

In some way Kathryn had always been telling Regina to get away from Cora Mills.

"Why, why would she do such?" Robin asked. He sensed that they knew more of this woman.

"Cora has always wanted to control Regina. Tell her where to go to college, what job to do, how to be a proper lady, whom to marry and most importantly how mother always knows best. Regina is a dutiful daughter and holds fear of Cora. Hell, even I do but I would run her over if given the chance."

Robin fully listened to Kathryn's words and in someway he felt pleased to have had loving parents.

A look of understanding had passed over Kathryn and Tink. Whom both nodded before returning attention onto Robin.

"It is not in our place to tell you what happened that night. But we know Regina and we know if not given a push, she will never do…well much of anything. And us having been there that night. We are going to tell you why Regina will never get out of grasp of Cora Mills."

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Happy Thanksgiving._**

 ** _Wasn't going to post today but figured it best to give a gift of my many thanks for all the readers. And Support of this fic._**

 ** _So Thank You all! :)_**

 ** _And to all my non americans, Happy Regular Day._**

 ** _Who's been enjoying this fic, so far? Leave a review. Let me know._**

 ** _Drumroll... Tomorrow, if you're all nice. Will I update the chapter where both Regina and Robin meet._**


	17. Chapter 17

Robin had ordered him and the ladies a second cup of coffee, as they all still remained at the coffee place after he had called them and given a recount of what had happened with the one Cora Mills.

"We had been driving in the second car behind Daniel and Henry, Regina's father. The three of us having been coming from a theatre show and our car had broken down and Gina had called Daniel to give us a jump. So we had been heading home, it began to pour as weather had forecasted…literally out of no where came this SUV, once, twice did they swerve. Quickly cutting us off."

Robin had been engrossed in the story. Tink rather nervously bit her lip, remembering all of that night. That horrible night.

"Regina honked and tried to get in front of the SUV, but they kept cutting us off. I thought I had seen a strand of red hair," Tink said.

Kathryn shook her head.

"And I thought I had seen Cora's long brown hair. Either way, we don't know which we had seen that night but in seconds had the SUV, gone and slammed into Daniel's car. They had gone right off the rode, flipped over once, twice, three and four times. Hit a tree… and yes both Daniel and Henry were killed on impact."

Robin's eyes had widened. How could either one of them kill –whom he supposed were the main men in Regina's life.

"Come day of the funeral, neither one had been shedding a tear. Only Regina whom we had thought would have never gone from her home. We don't know who did it. Could have been Cora I had seen or Zelena as Tink thought she had seen. Either way, Regina's not going to let you get within any feet towards her. Especially now that Cora has wind of you."

Now he understood, he understood why she said, she doesn't want to meet him yet.

"Do you believe that she brought my not having any knowledge of Regina?" he asked.

Kathryn shrugged. "If you played it off well, then yes she probably believes it. She is a slimy, tricky woman."

That Robin could agree on.

…

Regina grinned at the sight of her letter and at the sight of another Tupperware case. This time it held chocolate cake. Going into the living room, turning on a candle and taking a piece of cake from the Tupperware case, did she sit and dig into her cake.

' _ **Milady.**_

 _ **I assure you I am not in the least displeased that you wish to wait. It is on your count which I will certainly await. Now the chocolate cake, let it be known this is not of the first letter, which I had written.**_

 _ **Long and terribly boring story, which I do not wish to bore you with. I had chosen not to send you that letter.**_

 _ **The sudden appearance of the cake, it seemed to me that at the moment, you needed something sweet to lift up your spirits. And quite possibly choke on when it is I tell you…**_

 _ **I have feelings for you.**_

Regina did choke on the cake. She set the fork down and continued to read. It being best she not eat and read in case any more choking occurs.

' _ **I know, you must be saying how insane of me to have feelings for someone whom I've only shortly known and through letters at that. But Milady, you have enticed me since the day you have saved my life and I have not been able to keep from thinking of you and awaiting your letters.**_

 _ **Forgive me, if you think of me too forward and I could not keep from telling you this. It stood impossible to keep inside any longer.**_

 _ **Now if I haven't royally screwed up what has been our lovely soul mating letter exchange. I await to hear from you.**_

 _ **Your Harvested Feelings Mate**_

 _ **Locksley.**_

Regina paced about her living room, letter in hand. She couldn't believe it. He had told her, his feelings. The farthest she's gone was telling both Kathryn and Tink that she has feelings for him but now he's told her.

She needed air. Yes, yes air was needed.

Leaving the letter on the counter and covering her chocolate cake. She put on her coat and fled from her apartment.

…

Zelena had remained across the street. Waiting for any sign that her little sister would leave her apartment. Having believed that Regina would not be leaving her apartment, had Zelena been seconds from leaving when her little sister had emerged from her the building.

She grinned.

Counting the seconds, had she then entered the apartment building, taking the elevator up and opening the door with the key she had made the last time she had broken into Regina's.

In a flurry, did she begin to look for evidence. Zelena had not appreciated that she had in someway or form having been taken as a fool. She would prove both Robin and Regina knew each other and give the proof to her mother.

"Come on, there has to be something around here," she hissed.

In the living room, had she not found anything. But what Zelena had not noticed, she had tipped over the lit candle –Regina had forgotten to shut off when having fled for some air.

Heading for the kitchen, did she stop at the counter. Her eyes looking down at the evidence needed.

"Yes. Oh mother how proud would you be of me," she said, scanning over the letter.

For a moment, had her lips been turned up in a malicious smile. Until her nose had picked up the smell of smoke. Pulling eyes off the letter had she spotted the now rather large orange flame, which licked upon the beige couch and stood making way to a table.

Dropping the letter had Zelena fled from the scene of a crime. Her crime.

…

Regina had left her gloves. Her fingers had begun to numb from the frosty Boston nights air. Regretfully had she turned to head back to her apartment.

Within turning the corner of the block, had she noticed all the people of the building scattered about the street, fire trucks blocking the streets.

Regina quickly spotted her neighbor, the swan girl standing in some red jacket and looking up at the now flaming building.

"Miss Swan, what happened?" she asked.

Yes, did she mentally scold herself for asking such stupid question. It stood obvious that the building or some apartment stood on fire.

"Oh Regina, you're out!" the blonde girl said with a breath of relief.

"Yes, I left a long time ago. Who's apartment's burning?" she asked, wondering why the young woman had looked relieved to see her. They weren't close friends.

"Regina, it's your apartment that's on fire. You didn't know."

Her ears began to ring. Her apartment. Her apartment stood burning. It had been that candle. But the only way it would have happened, would have been if the candle had been tipped over.

In the uncertainty of the night, did she watch as the firemen put out the blaze and wonder where she would go.

…

Robin had turned the corner of his restaurant, having forgotten he had left some papers. Those papers being to open up another place in the Boston vicinity. Once he had turned and spotted the mass of people. He caught the building, Regina's building and her apartment on fire.

Robin's eyes quickly scanned over the huddle of people, trying to find her. In minutes did he catch sight of her. Running over to her, had he noticed the tear stains running down her cheeks. Grabbing hold of her shoulders did he spin her around.

"Regina, are you alright?" he said.

Mills or as he just called her Regina, widened her eyes. She for a moment stared at him not saying anything. Mouth gaped open. In a second, did she engulf herself in him, embracing him.

"Locksley."

Robin hugged her tightly. "Well Milady, I do believe its Robin. Robin Locksley. Nice to finally meet you."

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Boom, they met!_**

 ** _Who's still reading?_**

 ** _Leave a Review, should I continue or end it here?_**

 ** _Thanks For Reading :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

If ever asked about the moment in which she found herself enveloped in an embrace of someone she's only been contacting through letter. Regina would say she had been swept over with emotion and gave into such a moment.

But no one asked. And Regina could care less. Her apartment stood engulfed in flames and the only thing that could pass through her mind was –how someone had had to deliberately begin the fire.

Yes, she had happened to leave a candle on, but it didn't sit anywhere near where it could catch something on fire. It had to have been tipped over. And that is what Regina's been telling the ridiculous, morons that are the fire department. But he continued to claim how it all happened because of the candle and how irresponsible she had been to have left such candle on in the first place.

"For the last time. I, yes the candle had been left on. For reasons your brain is quite possibly not capable in understanding, had I gone from the apartment. It had been away from flammable objects. The only way it could have caught on fire would be if someone tipped it over. Now do I have to do your job for you or are you going to do it. Fire Chief Nolan."

Fire Chief David Nolan, knew there was no going around with a person as stubborn as this woman. And if he didn't know any better this person had to be the well known lawyer Regina Mills. And best friend to his now ex-wife, thanks to lawyer Mills. The former Mrs. Kathryn Nolan. How small is the world apparently.

"Ms. Mills, we will do a full investigation. But the main cause had been your left on candle. If it had been tipped over as you say, then it will be classified as arson," David said.

Regina gave a tight, irritable smile.

"Thank you, David. And I will tell Kathryn that you are not so incompetent in your job."

He nodded and reentered the now put out flaming building, glad to be away from her.

Regina breathed out a harsh breath of air. The smells of smoke and fire lingering in the air. Her eyes quickly finding the one person –whom she had walked away from, when David had come to speak with her.

Locksley.

He had been there. He had introduced himself to her and in the moment with tears streaming down her eyes, had she hugged him so tightly that she had not wanted to even let go.

She had met her stranger behind all her letters. Its not as though she hasn't seen him before. All that stalking in front of his apartment, had been for nothing. Now it stood different. Regina couldn't help but suddenly feel anxious.

What now.

…

Robin had been surprised to say the least at the way they met. But he had to know their actually meeting period, would have been in some unconventional form. It was a theme for them.

He had watched and listened as she had spoken with the fire chief. By the way the fellow looked, he seemed frightened of her. And Robin could not but be but amused at how there stood no change from letter form and personal Regina. If anything he felt relieved.

Once she had finished speaking with him, did he make his presence known. Standing in her line of sight. He began to see the smatterings of a smile, threatening to turn her lips. All until she frowned and that now worried Robin –who knew from two little birds that sometimes Regina had to be pushed in the right direction.

"Milady," he said, gaining her now rather distant expression.

"Yes?" she asked.

If he dare say so, he caught glimpses of nervousness from the refined woman –who had just laid it on thick to a fire chief.

"Why don't you come into the restaurant. Warm up a bit. Your hands have to be cold, you don't have gloves," he said. "Just until they are done in your apartment."

Regina nodded, gloves had been why she had been returning home in the first place. She followed him across the street. Literally stopping, her eyes looking at the sign. The hunter green and black sign of the Merry Men restaurant, that's been yet across the street from her apartment. In her mind did she chuckle and think of Tink –who would have deemed them soul mates.

"You've been across the street, the entire time," Regina said.

Robin –who had forgotten that one minor detail, grinned and nodded. Regina's curiosity began to play games with her.

"How many times have you seen me? Did you know I lived across the street the entire time?" she asked.

Robin escorted her into the restaurant, bringing down a chair for her.

"All will be answered in due time. Wait here," he said.

Going off into the kitchen, did he quickly prepare them mugs of hot chocolate. Maybe between the pair –would they have preferred something stronger but for the moment, hot chocolate was all they were getting.

"Now, first question," he said, handing her a mug. "I have seen you all of…too many times to count."

Regina glared, that had not been the answer she wanted. But she allowed him to go on.

"Second question, no I had not been aware of your living across the street. Until I had taken the first letter, that one morning. But it had not been until I had spotted you waving one night to your friends had I gotten conformation. But it had been when I waited and watched as you opened your mailbox one day –which I had seen you the first time. Stunning in everyway."

Regina sat, mouth slightly gaped open. The way he spoke all soft and warm. Stared into her eyes with his piercing blue eyes. She thought it safe to say, all he had said in his previous letter, had been true. He did have feelings for her.

"You could have come over and introduced yourself," she teased with a smirk.

Robin shook his head.

"No. I enjoyed watching you. Watching as you grinned each time you opened your mailbox. Looked around, wondering if anyone had seen your moment. Scrambling away. No reason for me to ruin such a sight."

Regina couldn't believe it. She had told him of her not being ready to meet him but it seemed as if the universe held other plans and slammed them together. It all felt too much. But if she were honest. She didn't want to run. No. She only wanted to know all of one thing.

"What now?" Regina asked.

Robin had remained silent for a moment. As if thinking over each letter of the words. What now? That had been a good question. He knew how his feelings stood for her. The next step he wished for them to take. But he guessed none of that matter.

"I don't know Regina. It all comes down to you. What do you want to happen next."

Regina Mills for the first time, stood absolutely clueless. She didn't know what she wanted to happen next. But she knew one thing. Now that she's met him, she did not want to let him go.

So what did come next for her.

...

 ** _Disclaimer: OUAT is not mine._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**


	19. Chapter 19

Regina chewed her lip as she sat and thought about Lock –Robin's words. What did she want. That was a good question.

One in which before having entered his restaurant, she had answered.

"I'd like…" she trailed off, having caught his attention.

Robin curiously watched her. Waiting.

"Would it sound insane if I say, I would like to see what is beyond the letters."

Robin grinned. The woman –whom he stood viewing was by far from the woman –who had remained shouting at fire chief Nolan. This one held her guards down very low, where a tiny crack could be seen. He had to be quick before she cemented herself within her walls.

"No, it would not be insane. As a matter of fact. Regina Mills, soul mate who does not believe she's my soul mate. But she is…"

Regina couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Regina could feel her heart practically hammering atop her ribcage. Banging away as she heard Robin's question. Tink would say she is crazy to deny him. Kathryn would shout at her and tell her has she seen his eyes. And her mother would…no she refused to think of what her mother would say.

"Yes, I would love to."

Robin grinned. Refraining from stepping forward and taking her within his arms, engulfing her in a massive bear hug. He thought that a bit too forward for him just yet. He'd give it until the third date for such affections. Robin could tell Regina was going to take some time in reassuring all things would be just fine. Especially with her mother still about.

Before either one of them could further any details for dinner. Chief Nolan entered the restaurant. Regina recomposed herself, back straight, face void of any emotion. Robin held all impressive thoughts within his mind, staring at the wonder that is Mills.

"I do hope you have something rather useful to tell me," she said as though her were incompetent.

David Nolan shook his head and now understood, how he had lost in his divorce case.

"Yes, you are right. It is a form of arson. The candle had been tipped over."

Regina smirked, giving her best I told you so expression, and telling him how she could have done his job for him.

"Maybe its best you start looking for other employment. Something with animals," she said.

David shook his head. Holding his tongue.

"Yes, well you can enter and see what's of salvage. But you can't live there for quite sometime."

Regina nodded. Great, just another problem.

One she had a date with Locksley and two she was now homeless. The second she found out who the hell burned her apartment down, she was going to give them hell. Even fireball their heads off, if that were all possible. But first finding a place to stay for the night –would come in handy.

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Continue or End it here?_**

 ** _Who's interested in what happens after the letters?_**


	20. Chapter 20

Regina took in her surroundings. Half her living room remained charred to a crisp. Taking a deep breath, did she walk to her room, which had half a wall burned. Swinging open her closet door and finding a suitcase. Tossing her clothes into the red suitcase. Grabbing some of her toiletries. At least her bathroom didn't burn down.

"Regina, Regina darling?" Kathryn called.

Regina poked her head out of her bedroom. Eyes quickly watering. What is with her and the emotional spurs she stood having.

"How did you get in?" Regina asked, clearing her throat.

Kathryn stepped into the room. Eyeing the entire place.

"Uh, David let me in. What did you tell him? He seemed scared when I said if I can come up," she said.

Regina smirked, leaving her bedroom. Stopping in the kitchen, did she check the kitchen counter. Her open concept kitchen had also been charred. But not so much as the living room had.

"Oh nothing. Gave him a bit of advice on his current career path."

Kathryn shook her head. She could imagine what she told him.

Regina looked on the counter, the letter. Locksley's letter was missing. She had left the letter on the counter before she had gone out. In haste had she left and his letter had been on the counter.

"Kat, no…I didn't move it. Where could it be?" Regina said.

Kathryn cocked her head. "Where could what be?" she asked.

"Robin's letter. I had left it here and gone."

Regina moved all the papers from the counter. Not finding it. Searching for the paper.

"Robin? Since when do you call Locksley, Robin?" she asked.

"Since I met him a few minutes or was it an hour ago," Regina said, still distracted.

"Wait. Regina stay still for a minute!" Kathryn shouted as Regina froze. "You met Robin. Like today? A few minutes ago. You met him?"

Regina nodded. Wondering what the hell was Kathryn not understanding. And where the hell had the letter gone. Had it burned? But it had not moved. It had been on the counter. Unless…

Unless whomever burned down her place had taken it or moved it.

"Yes. And to make you squeal as Tink would. I am going on a date with him."

Kathryn bit her tongue. She really did want to squeal as Tink does.

"When? Where is he taking you? What are you going to wear?"

All good questions. Had Regina's apartment not stood burnt around them.

"I don't know Kathryn. What I do know is my apartment was purposely burned down. I am homeless. Mother is going to kill me for being behind on the Glass case. I met a guy who has feelings for me. Someone I have feelings for since Daniel! And did I mention I'm homeless!"

Kathryn took in her frazzled friend. She knew this Regina. This Regina given the chance –would back out of the date with Robin and run back to her mother.

"Calm down," Kathryn said, wrapping her arm around her and squeezing her tightly.

Regina nodded.

"First you're going to stay at my apartment. I don't have three bedrooms for nothing. Second, we're going to figure out what you're going to wear on your date with Robin. And can I say Gina he's a looker…"

Regina chuckled, listening to her best friend.

"…and third we are going to figure out, who in the hell had the nerve to burn down your beautiful apartment. Ok, no panicking. None. Stay calm."

Regina nodded. She had to stay calm. But first things first. She had to do something.

"Alright, lets go. And I promise I'm not going to stay that long in your apartment."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "You don't need to worry about that Gina. Not now."

…

Robin had shut off the light to his restaurant, having gotten the papers he needed for the expansion of his restaurant. He had met Regina. Mills, he had finally met her and he couldn't help but feel more than happy. Floating on a cloud.

Going about to open the door, Robin stepped on a piece of paper. Grinning, he read the familiar neat cursive lettering he's come to recognize as Regina's.

' _ **Thief,**_

 _ **It has come to my mind that just because we have finally been introduced, we did not decide whether we stop writing or continue. Nor do I know when is it I will see you once more.**_

 _ **Other than our date. Which has not been arranged.**_

 _ **So dear, here is the change of address. I am to be staying with Kathryn until my apartment is fixed. Which I take it you've already been acquainted. Now thief, I expect to hear about these sudden meeting on our next meeting.**_

 _ **And dare I say it here, but if asked aloud will I never admit it. I am quite looking forward to our date. Do not try to get me to say that out loud. It will not do you any good.**_

 _ **Your soul dating mate**_

 _ **Regina.**_

 _ **P.S. You owe me a chocolate cake, seeing as the pervious one I had burned in the fire. Just saying.**_

Robin grinned. He would have to start working on their date.

 _ **...**_

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Thank You to those who have wanted for this story to continue.**_

 _ **You are all awesome!**_

 _ **Can anyone believe this story has over a thousand views. I didn't believe that possibly, Wow!**_

 _ **And don't be afraid to leave reviews, they keep me going and wanting to write more.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

Regina could not fall asleep. Sure that after she and Kathryn had gotten to her new lodgings, they had stayed up talking. Kathryn had helped her pick an outfit, given her a stern lecture that she could not under any circumstances get out of a possible date and how they had to tell Tink to come the next day.

But all in all, Regina could not seem to get her eyes to stick. It all –her apartment burning situation all felt very funny. Not to mention she could not have found the letter that Robin had written about his feelings.

Kathryn had said it burned in the fire. Regina had reassured her that she had not moved it. That is when a funny face had fallen over Kathryn and she had eyed Regina in a funny way. As though she had more to say but bit her tongue from saying anything wrong.

Not to mention, in the morning she had to meet with her mother and discuss how all files of the Glass case had burnt in the fire, the papers being in the part of her living room that burned. Sydney will not be pleased to learn –he may be going to jail.

But something screamed within Regina's mind that she knew the arsonist. That person had come looking for something in her house and tipped the candle over. She knew that person. And would find out about them very quickly.

…

Cora could not believe this. Her petulant daughter had done something wrong. She had left a trace. A burnt down apartment to be more correct.

"It was not my fault. How was I suppose to know she had left a candle on," Zelena said.

Cora's hands twitched at her sides. She wanted with all will to toss her eldest daughter out by her hair but refrained from such. She didn't want to be the talk of the office.

"Lets hope you didn't burn down anything important," Cora hissed.

She knew Regina had been working on the Glass case from home. That's all she needed for her daughter to come in and tell her that she had lost all the files. Then would she really toss out Zelena.

"Just the proof, which that Locksley man lied to us. He knows Regina. Even has feelings for her. It said so in the letter," Zelena said.

Cora now seemed intrigued, fire now in the past.

"Really. Then why would he lie?" she asked.

Zelena gave off an expression that said, really you're seriously asking that. As if you don't know.

"It doesn't matter. What are you going to do about him?" Zelena asked.

Cora tilted her head in thought. What is she going to do with this new distraction in Regina's life. He was no good for her. A cook. That is not who her daughter needed. She needed someone wealthy.

For example. Like Gold –had he not been married to that bookworm. Or that Leopold something –if only he had not been married to that Eva woman, the apple of his eye –whom Cora detested. Or quite possibly Sydney. Someone could look against the whole money laundering schemes.

He's infamous. The genie –which could escape with money before even being found. He is a good man for Regina. Not that of a cook.

Just what is she to do is the question. It cannot be as in the past. Where she managed to cause one to disappear. Nope. She needs to come up with something more. Without a trace to her.

…

Regina took a deep breath. She had been to leave Kathryn's apartment –when her friend ran in with a letter in hand.

"Here, it was just delivered."

Regina took the letter in hand, trying not to show her excitement. Though she was very giddy. Knowing who the letters from.

' _ **Milady.**_

 _ **Am I pleased to hear that you have found a new place to stay. I had begun to worry about you, and where is it you might stay.**_

 _ **Do not worry. I will not go about shouting to the public –how Regina Mills, high ranking lawyer of Boston is looking forward to being on a date with me. No, I do not want her to imprison me. I hear she is a shark.**_

 _ **Now Milady, I have written to you to give you the specifics of our exciting night.**_

 _ **Call it forward but I do not want you to back out. It has been brought to my attention that you sometimes need to be pushed in the right direction. So this is me pushing you in said direction.**_

 _ **Regina Mills. I expect to see you tonight, at the Merry Men, dressed in a nice outfit. At eight o'clock exactly. Any later and it will take me to get you and toss you over my shoulder. I do know where it is you live.**_

 _ **Remember I am a thief.**_

 _ **Your Thief**_

 _ **Robin.**_

…

Regina kept the grin clear off her face. She didn't have to worry about choosing an outfit. Kathryn had already done that the night before for her. It seems Kathryn has told him more about her.

"So, what does it say?" Kathryn asked, having already run out of patience.

"It says, where to meet him tonight," Regina said.

Kathryn couldn't help but squeal. Tink would have been really proud of her in that moment.

"And you're going to do it," Kathryn firmly said.

Regina nodded. "Oh I must."

It stood funny. Regina could actually picture Robin taking her over his shoulder and taking her out of the apartment. That would delight Kathryn to see.

"I like this new Regina. She must stay."

Regina liked this new person as well. Now if only it can stay when she meets her mother.

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _I can never say so many thank you's for the great response of this story._**

 ** _Don't forget to share it with fellow OQ lovers and Oncers._**

 ** _Leave reviews. They make a girls day._**

 ** _Thanks for reading. :)_**


	22. Chapter 22

Having read Robin's letter and given firm confirmation that she will not be skipping out on the dinner to Kathryn –who also threatened her. Regina had decided it time to make her way to her mother's office and explain how she had lost all of the Glass case files.

Regina could already practically hear her mother, telling her just how irresponsible she had been. How she had not paid for four years of Harvard for Regina to loose a case in a fire. Oh can she hear it all.

Surprisingly did Mills and Gold law firm seem rather quiet. Which if she were honest gave her a little panicked feeling. Between her mother and Gold, nothing ever stood as quiet. It could only be one of two things. Either they were plotting some form of world conquest or they had scared off their clients, either way it was never good when Mills and Gold stood in such a quiet haze.

Regina spotted her sister –whom all of grinned in her direction. That had been a surprise. Zelena never smiles at her, especially when she walks into the office. No, its more of a glare and glower feel whenever she enters. That's call on suspicion.

"Regina dear, its good to see you," Cora said, having been surprised to see her daughter appear at the office.

With much obscured expression from Regina, did she send a dark glare at Zelena –whom cowered behind her desk, frightened of her mother.

Regina took a seat, legs set to the side just as she's always been taught to sit. As a lady, her mother having instilled such in mind.

"Yes, I am here to speak with you on behalf of the Glass case," she said, trying to find her voice not to high but not to the point where she's mumbling. Cora does not enjoy mumbling.

"Oh, and what of it?" she asked, arching that of a questioning brow.

Regina gulped before finding her words. "Mother the flies burnt down in my apartment last night. There had been a fire."

Cora's expression morphed into one of concern. Quickly masking any such effects that she knew just who set off said fire. Zelena being in length of earshot had overheard and began of much needed pacing, knowing full well her mother is not to be pleased with her. She can kiss any sort of position from glorified secretary goodbye.

"Regina, sweetheart that is awful. Are you alright, were you hurt in anyway? Where is it you are living now?" Cora asked, playing off the well concerned parent.

All of which drew Regina's attention. Her mother would have any other day scolded her. Shouted and definitely without any delay told her what an irresponsible child she is. And how were they to come out of this mess. Not act as though she were concerned, typically those feelings were of much delay –which as a young child would always cause Regina's mind to wonder if her mother truly held a beating heart within her body.

Cora Mills actions shouted suspicion and Regina didn't want to think the worst of her mother but in the past she's proven just what she's capable of and this, her possibly having involvement in her apartment burning would not shock her.

"I am fine mother. It just so happened I did not remain in the apartment as the flames began…"

Yes, because god forbid anything happened to a hair on the favored daughters head, Zelena sneered from behind the door.

"…I had been out of the house but had left a candle on and fire chief Nolan –who's ex-wife I supported in the divorce told me that it happened to be an act of arson. They are further investigating."

There was no chance in hell that Regina would tell her where she now lived. Over her rather cold and dead body. Though she doesn't doubt that cannot be arranged.

Regina watched her mother's expression. A false expression of shock dressed her face.

"Do they have any idea who could have done such?" her mother asked.

Regina shook her head. "Not yet. But I do not doubt they will eventually find out. That person had to have left some type of clue behind. A piece of hair, glove, something that is of means to track them."

There, Regina had caught it. Cora had widened her eyes slightly before recollecting herself. Regina knew it had to be but a long shot in anything being found but she had a sneaking suspicion and she had to know. But now the question remained, had her mother started the fire or is she covering for her sister just as in the past.

"You know Regina dear, do not worry of the Glass case. It was not looking so good for him to begin with. I will have Zelena cover for you. She can take the brunt of the blame why not."

Zelena rolled her eyes. Her always wanting to take over in some form now stood in her taking blame for something she had only partially done.

"Are you sure mother. I wouldn't want to but such burden on Zelena. She is only a secretary," Regina said, trying to see just what could she pull out from both of them, knowing Zelena stood eavesdropping.

"Yes I am sure. Do not worry she will take care of it."

Regina didn't need anymore proof. Her mother handing off a case to Zelena in the first place shouted as much proof as she needed. She just needed to sort out who had been in her apartment and had either one gone for purpose and what was that purpose.

One thing stood firm, she would not stop thinking of such. Even when she met Robin for their date.

…

Robin had just set in the apple turnovers in the oven –when he heard the restaurants front door open. He knew that had to be Regina, all his cooks having had the day off and knowing full well not to wander about the Merry Men today of all days. Robin had given them firm warning.

Peeking his head out of the kitchen doorway, did his mouth gape wide open. In the doorway stood Regina dressed in a red dress. The color not only flattered her olive skin tone but made him question if him cooking for her had been wise to begin with. He wasn't sure if he would not be all of forward and do more than hug her as he had done just nights before.

"Hello," she called.

Robin collected himself, deep breath and exited the kitchen.

"Hello Milady, am I glad you have made it," he greeted.

Regina grinned taking in Robin's attire. Deep hunter green button down, black jeans that flattered his butt and made him look as just a regular person and not some stranger she's been sending letters to.

"Yes, it saves you all of a trip to Kathryn's and tossing me over your shoulder as an uncivilized being," she said, setting down her purse at the bar and walking closer to him.

Robin all of chuckled. "Pity. Would have enjoyed having you over my shoulder," he teased.

Regina had grown scarlet lowering her head. "Bet you would," she said.

For several short minutes had they remained in comfortable silence, staring at one another as though in just the blink of an eye, the other would disappear. Robin studied her pools of chocolate brown eyes, he could hint that something more stood on her mind.

In order for this date to start off without hitch, he would ask just what stood on her mind.

"What is bothering you?" he asked, heading behind the bar and opening a bottle of wine, offering her a cup.

The last thing Regina wanted to do was speak of her mother. Especially on what's suppose to be well what she thought a memorable night with someone whom she's only been corresponding within letter. But she could not rid her mind of her mother and sister.

Maybe out loud it would sound less believable she thought.

"Either my mother or sister burned down my apartment," she said, taking a sip of her wine and waiting for a response from Robin –who sipped his wine but with placid expression.

"What cause would they have to do such a thing?" he asked.

"Because they…hang on, why does that not shock you?" she asked, finding it rather suspicious Robin did not have such a moment of fright to hear of someone close to her burning down an entire apartment. She's sure any other person would have been shocked and spluttered a bit of wine. But Robin did not miss a beat as though he knows of Cora and Zelena's ways.

Robin for a moment looked rather uncomfortable. He knew he should have sent her that letter, explaining how is it her mother had come in search of him. But after having heard Kathryn and Tink's story did he fear that would only keep Regina from speaking and meeting him all together. But now that she sat right in front of him did he know, he must tell her.

"First you must promise you will not run given the chance," he said.

Regina didn't want to promise such but in the end did she nod her head and waited for Robin's explanation.

"Your mother and sister, the day before the fire had come in to eat here. Your mother thought we knew that of each other. I of course lied and said we had no such involvement and had not even met once nor had I even heard of your name. It all being rather sudden and…" Robin trailed off.

Regina didn't look to good, staring at him in shock but with a sharp glare. Maybe she should not have promised not to run.

"You met my mother. Cora Mills," she said to be sure she heard right.

"Yes," Robin said.

"And my sister," she continued.

He nodded. "Yes. The both of them."

That wasn't good. No, it now all made sense why she hadn't found the letter he had sent her that night. One of them had moved it and read it. Her mother knew of her involvement with Robin. That was not good at all. Regina couldn't afford this to be another Daniel situation, she isn't sure how she could make it out of such situation as that one.

"And when were you thinking of ever telling me such?" Regina asked in a slow tone, trying to keep her anger at a simmer.

Robin knew he sat in hot water and quite possibly ruined their entire evening. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned anything and acted just a bit more shocked. Now did he have a task in front of him.

He had to keep Regina Mills from leaving and never seeing her again.

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Really, how am I doing. Who's still following the story, raise hands!_**

 ** _Leave a review. Tell me what you'd like to see._**

 ** _Who thinks Zelena will come forward and admit what she's done?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	23. Chapter 23

Regina paced the floor of the Merry Men restaurant, not once tossing a glance Robin's way. Worrying thoughts shouting in her head.

Her mother knew about Robin.

Her mother or sister had burned down her apartment.

This would be like Daniel again.

Her mother or sister could burn down his restaurant.

And…

Her mother knew about Robin.

Robin on the other hand only watched. He watched at the stunning woman in red, paced back and forth. Eyes slowly cascading down her toned figure, catching onto her curves, perfect bottom, everything about Regina was perfection.

"Regina, stop," he said.

At once did her pacing halt. She looked to him, he had spoken with a firm voice that caused Regina to almost quiver.

"I know about what happened that night. And I can tell you its not going to happen again," Robin said.

Regina opened her mother to say more but remained cut off.

"And yes ok Milady, it wasn't Kathryn nor Tink's place to tell me but as your friends they want to see you happy. Out of the grasp of your mother. And living YOUR life."

One, Regina was going to give Kathryn and Tink a firm lecture. Two, he was right. She needed to be happy. She's always been fine with life. Ok, not having someone. But she was lonely.

Once or twice did she think of adopting to fill the void in her heart. But once or twice could she not do it, in fear of that moment when her mother sinks her claws into her oh so new shinny grandchild. That had always kept Regina lonely.

Now here stood a deviously handsome guy –whom she met by chance or fate since he claims they are soul mates, and he has made her happy, even if it had been through paper.

And there she was, worrying about the possible chance of being run off the rode by either family relative.

No. Regina had decided to stop worrying. To be happy for once. And cure the hole in her heart from a void that she could not quite fill just yet.

"Forgive me. You have to understand, My mother is a…goodness one doesn't even know what to name her anymore. And I don't like when people –whom are close to me get hurt because of her," Regina said.

Robin grinned, he said they were close. That made him grin a school boy does when he crush goes about and kisses him on the cheek.

"Can we try this all over again?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "Of course."

Regina whipped her hair back, stuck out her hand and grinned. "Hi, I'm Regina Mills. The woman you've been trying but failing to convince is your soul mate."

Robin chuckled accepting Regina's hands in his.

"Hello, Milady. A pleasure to finally meet you. And I am Robin Locksley, the person whom shoots pointy stick and bakes a mean apple turnover. And does whole heartedly believe we are soul mates."

Regina smiled, firmly shaking his hand. Good she thought, this is a start on the right path.

"I highly doubt your turnovers are better than mine. In fact I have tasted that of yours and they are not better than mine. You've a long way up there," she teased.

Robin shook his head, "That is not what Tink said," he said.

Regina's mouth gaped open. That little fairy, she's going to have few choice words for her friend.

"Now, can I interest you in dinner. I cook up a mean lasagna, which I take it is a favorite of yours. Also courtesy of your friends."

Just what were Kat and Tink telling him, she thought. How much about her does he already know.

"Yes, you can bring in your lasagna. I doubt its better than mine," she said.

Robin quirked up his eyebrow, staring at her. "Oh? And whys that?" he asked.

Regina gave him the most sultry smirked he's ever seen. Causing much to twitch below the belt. Her brow rose as she stepped but inches from him. She could read his expression, it spelled mystified.

"Because I add red pepper flakes. It gives it a little kick," she said, adding a wink before strutting off to sit down. Adding more of a sway to her hip than before.

Did Robin know, tonight would be but a long night.

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Just spotted the mailman and remembered to run up and post this chapter._**

 ** _Its a little short but something to tied you all lovely people over until Monday's update._**

 ** _I know how I'm going to end it. But do not worry it isn't ending anytime soon. Just a few more chapters._**

 ** _Oh I may have another story soon. Maybe._**

 ** _Sharing is caring, share this story with your fellow oncers and OQ lovers._**

 ** _Please leave a review, tell me what ya think!_**

 ** _Forgive any misspellings._**

 ** _Thanks for reading. :)_**


	24. Chapter 24

"I still say mine is much better," Regina said taking a bite from her lasagna.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Milady, please admit defeat."

Regina's head snapped up in quite a sharp force that Robin froze thinking he had said the wrong thing. Only when a slow smirk grew upon her face, did he know he had not done anything more wrong.

So far they had been having that of great progress in their date night. No more talks of either Cora or Zelena. And if Regina would say that is progress. Especially since for once she didn't push someone away.

"I will never admit such. Mine's is better and I will just have to prove it to you," Regina said, not missing beat.

She had just asked him out on another date. Robin's grin grew wider than the sun itself.

"Is that a second date you are proposing?" he asked in teasing tone.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Continue on the slippery path you are now and there will be no second date."

A fake pout touched Robin's lips as he knew she sat teasing. This woman was incredible he thought. Just marvelous. And by dessert –could he not stop thinking how stunning in every way did Regina stand to him.

He thought just how this, there being together began. By mistaken address and her responding. Some luck did Robin have, he thought.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, wiping her lip from any sticky residue the turnover may have left. She would admit in her mind only, he made one hell of a turnover.

"Like what?" he asked.

Regina smiled. "As though you see me –"

"Oh how nice! Look what we have here."

Regina's words had been cut off as she looked in the doorway of the restaurant, she had thought Robin had locked it when she had entered. Only to recall all that had occurred after her entrance and why it remained unlocked and able for strangers to enter.

"Marian."

Regina's eyes widened, she stood face to face with that woman –whom left him in such a disgraceful way. Not to mention the manners on said person, they were of poor distaste.

"You speak of wanting to have a life with your child. But here you are with some woman, inside of your restaurant after hours. That is disgusting Robin."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, watching as Robin clenched his jaw –trying to control his anger.

"Marian, go," he hissed.

That woman arched an eyebrow, it seemed to please her that he would be so angry as to see her and Regina knew just what she stood doing. Robin had been seconds from snapping when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Robin, don't," Regina said, halting Robin from doing anything he may have regretted.

Robin cocked his head, looking her with confused eyes.

"Oh, and who are you?" she asked.

Regina glared in that woman's direction. She didn't want to deal with her in the least.

"It doesn't matter who I am. It matters that you go from this establishment and do not return with such manners of savagery. I know what your doing and my dear, it isn't going to work. Not this time," Regina said.

Robin remained befuddled, having no idea what Regina stood talking about and why that woman stood glaring at Regina as though she's caught her in a ploy to get him in trouble.

"This isn't over," she hissed.

Regina scoffed, "Oh but you see, it is. Goodbye."

He watched as she stormed out. Being a case to deal with another day.

"Regina, what was that?" Robin asked.

Regina let out a breath of air. "I'm sorry, forgive me but I couldn't allow you to do something you'd regret. It just isn't in my nature. And I swear it will never happen again, especially if you think I overstepped –"

Any further wording of Regina's had been muffled with Robin's lips pressing against hers. She's not to lie, one time too many has she thought how their first kiss would go. She didn't think it would have been after she caught his ex-girlfriend trying to screw him over. But hey, she'll take his kiss over having to shout at anyone to get out any day.

The pair pulled apart shortly after Regina had let out a soft moan, breathing harshly and staring at one another with eyes blown in lustful stares. Either they would wrap up tonight's little momentum or they would dip their feet further into the pond.

"That was…" Robin couldn't find the right words.

"Intense," Regina finished.

Robin nodded, swooping in and grabbing her lips once more. Regina found herself pushed against the bar. Reveling in the feel of Robin's hands trailing up and down the sides of her dress.

"Robin," she breathed, once his lips latched onto her neck. "Robin," she said again with much more firm quality than that of a smitten schoolgirl.

Robin quickly pulled back, thinking he had gone too far. Regina shook her head, trying to simmer those thoughts in his head and look of almost fear in his expression.

"We need to take it a little slow. I'm not saying this isn't enjoyable because…damn, it is. But with what just happened and all that is happening on my side, we need to go at a pace. Especially with what's going to happen to you."

Robin nodded in agreement. He agreed, they had to take it slow but not too slow.

"Does this mean I still get to kiss you. Because if I may say, milady you are quite the kisser," he said with a smirk.

Regina grinned. "Yes you can still kiss me. But not tonight. I am going to go and I will give you further notice of our second rendezvous, before anything more happens here tonight and you have to explain to your cooks why you did not sleep but a wink."

Robin grinned, wrapping his arms around Regina waist.

"No, you are wrong. I would tell them is was the best sleep I've had in a long time. I can pretty much bet it will be."

Regina felt her face reddened as heat coursed through her, how she had to go and quickly.

"Yes well, until then you cannot go saying such things. Mind your tongue Locksley," she purred, catching his lips for one last chaste kiss before seeing herself out of the restaurant.

Robin leaned against the bar, breathing harshly. That woman, she is magnificent he thought.

Regina could say the same for him. Creeping through Kathryn's door, not wanting to wake her sleeping friend, who had fallen asleep on the couch –waiting for her to return. She crept to her room. Thoughts swirling of the night.

She liked Robin more than she ever imagined herself liking anyone in her life again. And that kiss, oh how that kiss had been mind blowing. And dare she say it, Regina couldn't wait to see him again, she thought just as she drifted off into sleep.

…

By morning had Regina woken, giving detail of all that happened on her date last night to Kathryn and Tink –who had been on the phone, she had been instructed not to leave not ONE SINGLE DETAIL OUT! Tink had shouted into the phone. So Regina told them everything, from her first arriving to the suspicion on Cora, to Robin having met Cora, to being stunned they knew before her that Robin had met Cora, to the happiness speech he gave her, to them sitting down and having dinner and lastly to the kiss she shared after that woman had disrupted them.

As Tink squealed as a banshee over the phone and Kathryn grinned from cheek to cheek. Regina took that opportunity to pen Robin a letter. Sure they may be seeing that of each other but from time to time a letter couldn't hurt.

' _ **Thief.**_

 _ **It has come to my attention that since our shared heated moment of last night, do I find myself in wanting to see you once again.**_

 _ **So, having been said...**_

 _ **Kathryn has agreed to lend her lovely apartment for the night of Friday, having a date with a boyfriend of hers. Of course a price had to be paid of sparing all details of what should occur to her come the next day. But nonetheless, we have the apartment to ourselves.**_

 _ **In return should the night proceed without any disturbances, shall I be making that of my famous, taste bud tingling lasagna. And by the end of said night, should I have you begging for the recipe.**_

 _ **And I will only give it for a price…( insert evil laughter here).**_

 _ **Ah yes, now begins the more serious part of this letter. I do understand that between that woman showing last night and our heated moment, had we not discussed it any further but I do know what she is doing. And Robin you must stay away from her.**_

 _ **If I am right, my being a lawyer and having seen all that is people do to get others to look rotten in the eyes of those. She is going to soon take you to court for custody. Hence why, she baited you last night, tried to get you to heighten your anger.**_

 _ **But do not worry, if you take my warning and keep away from her, should you be fine. Oh and not to mention you do know of a great attorney that just so happens to be friends with a custody hearing case lawyer. Should you behave, I shall put in that of a good word for you.**_

 _ **It is a shame it has come to such but she is a rather distasteful woman, pardon me for saying so.**_

 _ **Hope I haven't over stepped and hope to see you soon.**_

 _ **Your Eager Soul Mate In Waiting**_

 _ **REGINA.**_

Regina looked up to see that both Kathryn and Tink had stopped their gushing in order for her to deliver a sentence to the squealer of Tinkerbelle.

"Finished, good. Tink, I need a favor."

…

Robin held Regina's letter in hand as he grinned. He couldn't wait for another date with Regina. He couldn't wait to see her again and to kiss those lips of hers again.

"Robin Locksley."

His name being called, caused Robin to look up from his letter to see that of someone he didn't know standing in front of his office doorway.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously. His eyes had just read what Regina had written about his Ex and he could believe that she would pull something like that. She wasn't pleased how he had told her what he wanted.

The stranger stepped forward, handing him an envelope.

"You've been served."

Robin clenched his jaw. It was like magic, someone mentions it and it happens. His irritable ex was taking him to court. Lovely. Hopefully Regina could help him. How was it, he thought that the two of them held so many problems, he with his ex and she with her family.

If they are soul mate than why does the universe hate them so.

...

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Here's a much longer update since I kept you all waiting.**_

 _ **We may need to hold a prayer circle, my muse threatened to flee. Hands together.**_

 _ **Please leave a review. It boosts the spirit and helps know that you all like the story rather than don't like it as I think.**_

 _ **Thank you again for all reviewing, following, favs.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	25. Chapter 25

Regina couldn't help but allow the butterflies to flutter around in her stomach as she prepared the lasagna for tonight. Friday had greeted them quickly and so far Regina had been right. She knew that woman would have messed with Robin. But she could help him and that's all that mattered.

Before Kathryn had gone, she left with specific instructions to tell her everything. And if they were to do anything on the counter then Regina is to pledge it over. Regina agreed to everything and pushed Kathryn out of the apartment.

Now she stood in front of the door, letting out a deep breath and swinging the door open, revealing Robin and a bottle of wine or rather two bottles of wine.

"Please come in," Regina said, welcoming him into the apartment.

Robin looked around the spacious place, amazed at the view of all of Boston harbor. He's seen where Regina had lived and that building he couldn't afford but where she now stood, it did impress him.

"What does Kathryn do for a living again?" he asked, following Regina into the kitchen.

Regina shrugged. "Why? Suddenly interested in seeing her?"

Robin shook his head, circling the counter and wrapping his arms around Regina's waist, tugging her closer.

"No, not when I have you and such kissable lips," he said, capturing her lips. For what felt like several minutes had they stood kissing one another.

"Robin, I have to check on the lasagna," Regina said, pulling away from him.

With a pout, Robin released her and went to sit at the breakfast counter, giving her some space before saying to screw the dinner and pinning her to the couch. But he's been practicing restraint.

"Regina…how did you know, I mean about you know…"

Regina looked up at him, "I've seen situations as what she had tried to do. My mother would tell those who wanted all custody of their children to see what triggers set them off and do it. Oldest trick in the book. But don't worry Tink is going to take your case."

Robin nodded. "I do owe you," he said.

Regina scoffed, "You don't owe me anything."

He grinned, wondering how he's gotten so lucky. Robin unstopped a bottle of red wine he's brought and served her a glass.

"Have you heard anything of your mother?" he asked.

Regina shook her head. "Nope. I've been told to take a vacation through email."

It had been the day after her date, which Cora Mills had told her through email to take as long a vacation as possible. Her return date being whenever she wants to return. Regina knew that held cause for suspicion but it was vacation and she's not taken one in…well since she's started working there.

Robin grinned. "Milady, you're on vacation. Now that is opportunity for much. Not only can you wager what you want for the apple turnover recipe. But we can spend a lot of time together."

Regina cocked her head, teasing smiled laced on her lips.

"Oh yeah and what makes you think I want to wager a price for your turnovers? Hmm," she said.

Robin grinned. "Because I can wager a good price for you," he said.

"And what's that?" she asked.

Robin stood, pulling her closing. "One kiss."

"Is that all thief," she said.

"Yup, that's all Mills."

But Regina wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, slipping out of his arms and away from him being able to grasp hold of her.

"And what are we going to do on my days of vacation? Do you expect me to just roam around your restaurant? Dabble in the kitchen? Wait for you all the time?" she asked.

Robin smirked. He knew what she was doing. Baiting him.

"I don't know. It's December lots of holiday activities. We can go ice skating, see a tree lighting, drink lots of hot chocolate by the fire or cider if you prefer. Milady, I am trying to be romantic. Give me a leash, a string, something," he said.

Regina had her back turned. Smirking as she listened to all he had planned on the spot.

"You forgot to add movies to the list and chocolate cake. Which if I remember correctly, you still owe me," she said.

Robin grinned, taking hold of Regina and twirling her around the open concept living room/kitchen. Regina let out a little squeal before he set her down and went about to serve them their dinner.

She quietly watched as Robin ate his and tried in all ways not to moan in the deliciousness of the lasagna.

"Regina," he said.

"Yes?" she said, waiting for him to speak further.

"This…I will do anything to get the recipe to this. Oh my goodness, who taught you to cook like this. I have to sell this in the restaurant," he said, shoving another mouthful into his mouth. Regina resisted all urge in telling him an I told you so.

"Anything?" she asked, her sculpted eyebrow arched.

"Yes," he said, gulping audibly and maybe a little fearful in having said, he'll do just about anything.

"I shall hold you to such promise," she said.

Damn Robin thought, she is going to keep him waiting and keep his heart racing. This woman.

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _I didn't like this chapter much._**

 ** _Review. Maybe you guys like it more than me._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	26. Chapter 26

Regina laced up her skates, staring at the ice. Upon Robin's insistence they had gone ice skating after dinner. He claimed it being a way to keep away from one another and going at a speeding rate. Regina took the translation to mean, in order for her not to end up pinned underneath him while the fire crackled, and his fingers did things she's only dreamed of to her, it was best they skate.

Now the bad part being, Regina's not skated since she was a child and doesn't know how quickly her brain is going to remember such. Meanwhile out on the ice, Robin looked like a pro. Skating circles around the others, leaving her on the sidelines watching him.

She grinned as he passed a little girl –who had toppled over and helped her up. Regina sighed, wondering why a man helping a child is such an attraction. Especially her man. What a minute, did she just think that. Hers. Well it didn't sound so farfetched. Robin's already told her how he's felt. Even though they haven't discussed it in detail.

Regina made note that while they were seeing each other during her mandatory vacation time, she would ask him just what are they.

"Are you going to stand there the entire time or are you going to join me?" Robin asked, coming up to the wall –where Regina stood.

"No, I was getting there," she said, "Eventually."

Robin chuckled, holding out his hand to help her. He could see it, she was hesitant to skate but upon not wanting to look weak in front of him, she was putting on a strong façade. He's gotten good at reading her, in their short time around one another.

"I will not let you fall milady. You have my word," He said, helping her onto the ice. Regina nodded, biting her lip. The ice was much more slippery than when she had just been standing off of it.

Like a clumsy lamb, did she topple about. Trying with all her might not to fall.

"And how am I to know your words hold no false truth," Regina said, trying to concentrate on the whole not falling on the ice and cooling off her butt thing.

"A thief has honor Milady. And my words are very truthful," Robin said.

Regina stared up at him, quirking any eyebrow. "A thief has honor. Now that's a new one. Just how honorable are you?" she asked in a seductive tone.

Robin knew what she was doing and he made a promise to himself that he would not let her little seductive acts get to him. Hence why they were on the ice in the first place. And now she stood trying to bait him.

"Its not going to work," Robin said.

Regina fixed a look of innocence. "What's not going to work. I've no idea what you're talking about. I am simply trying to see how honest are your words. Simple." She gave a smirk his way, causing Robin to let go of her hand. Regina toppled down onto the ice. Her butt touching the cool surface of freezing ice.

"Robin!" she shouted.

Quickly, Robin helped her up. Regina blew her hair out of her face. Sending daggered glares in his direction.

"You weren't suppose to let me fall," Regina said, cleaning off her hands, they had gotten wet against the ice.

Robin without much attention from anyone on the ice –who's attention all stood on skating and not the couple –whom stood in the corner of the rink, inches from one another.

"That should teach you not to tease me," he whispered into her ear, before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Regina moaned into his mouth and wondered why the hell had she said they should go slow. Oh right! They had loose pieces of string to deal with on both their ends.

Damn, she thought. She's not going to be able to last any longer in going slow. Especially if he continues to kiss her like that.

"Robin," Regina growled –when their lips pulled apart with a pop.

Her thief winked at her before leaving her right in that corner. Regina thought how long could she last. And maybe she will have to lay on the ice to cool her heated body off.

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Here's another one._**

 ** _Sorry its so late, my mother decided to put up christmas decorations. Literally, who knew putting up decorations can leave a person sore!_**

 ** _To all my Guest -who review, thank you so much. It makes me sooo happy to hear that you are all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it._**

 ** _Shameful promotion, check out Told You So. Its a story I am working on that will come once this one is complete._**

 ** _And thank you to all who have followed, reviewed, and fav._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	27. Chapter 27

With sore bones had Regina begun to make her way to the living room –where Kathryn sat sketching. Her drawings lay all around her as she stared down at her papers.

"A letter came for you. Naturally I waited for you to stumble your way out of your room," Kathryn said, looking up at her friend. "Geez and you guys haven't even had sex yet. Imagine that. He will definitely keep you sore for days."

Regina swatted her friend on the arm. "Don't be so vulgar," she said as she picked up her letter and opened it, actually surprised that Kathryn had managed not to open it.

"Gina, why don't you come right out and say it," Kathryn said.

Regina looked up at Kathryn in confusion. "Say what?"

"Well that your smitten. Or that your feelings have well surpassed that of like but should I say LO –"

"Don't you dare say it. I do, I do like Robin immensely. More than I thought I would ever like another man in my life ever again. The feelings of even feeling safe again have allowed themselves to welcome me. But that word, that four letter word. Its not so far off but it is not there yet," Regina said, watching as Kathryn's eyes lit up –they practically twinkled in light of her words. Regina speaking unguarded is one of few prospect not heard of.

"Oh Regina this is great. I am so happy for you!" she squealed.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Tink would be proud of you. You've gotten her squealing down in perfection."

Kathryn grinned. "Hey they say, birds of a feather flock together."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure that I am flocking in that coop."

Kathryn's chuckle rang around the living room. "If you say so."

Shutting her door, she had left her crazy friend out in the living room, squinting at her drawings. Regina unfolded the letter, grinning madly at Robin's words.

' _ **My Wee Lamb,**_

 _ **I do call you such with affection. That and you looked as a newborn lamb on skates, learning to walk…(insert eye watering chuckle here).**_

 _ **I do hope you find yourself well and not as sore as I feel. We are not young as we once were to have done such lunacy. Not that I am calling you old. I am sure you are understanding what I'm saying. Oh my goodness, how is it I've managed to put a foot in my mouth yet so quickly.**_

 _ **Ok, we are going to start again. Here goes…**_

 _ **Yes, how are you feeling. I hope well enough as we do have plans to be that of in each other's company. Though I'd say that with our sore souls, will it certainly keep us from doing anything of such explicit deeds. Though I am sure I can behave myself. I am not quite so sure about you Milady.**_

 _ **Can you behave yourself, hmm?**_

Regina rolled her eyes, knowing full well he cannot behave himself.

 _ **Now here are your instructions, should you choose to accept them. Though my dear, I would suggest you accept them or will I have you over my shoulder and out of Kathryn's home.**_

 _ **Come around the restaurant at seven. I have a surprise for you. One that I am quite sure will please you.**_

 _ **Now has it occurred to me. I am not sure if you like surprises. Do you? Oh my, what if you don't. Forgive me if you do not enjoy surprises and will want to shout my head off. And forgive my rambling. It is out of order for me. But you Milady, cause anyone to go weak of words.**_

 _ **I do hope to see you tonight. I shall be waiting.**_

 _ **Your waiting Soul Mate**_

 _ **Robin.**_

 _ **PS. I do hope this bribes you to accompany me tonight. I made chocolate cake. Do with that what you will.**_

Her heart fluttered. Regina slipped the letter back into the envelope and stood up from the bed. What will she wear for tonight.

"Kathryn, I need you to raid my closet!" Regina shouted.

In seconds did she hear papers fluttering to the ground and Kathryn's footsteps.

"Coming and do not dare touch anything black. Robin likes color!"

Regina shook her head. That friend of hers is something else.

…

Robin fidgeted with the last of the set up for tonight. The clock having struck seven on the dot. His head and ears perked up at the sound of the door to The Merry Men swinging open.

"My, you are stunning," he said, trying with might to close his watering mouth.

Regina stood in front of him, dressed in a figure hugging blue dress. One that if he had his way would have been ripped off of her. But he had recalled claiming he had better manners than that and would behave.

"Thank you thief. Are you full of compliments," she said.

Robin shrug. "I do try. Now come in, your surprise is in the back. Past the bar and towards the kitchen but just before," Robin said with a small head nod in that direction, "Go on. I'll be there soon."

Regina eyed him suspiciously, before following his instructions towards the back of the restaurant –where it seemed many of the tables had been cleared, rose petals of both red, white and pink dressed the wooden floors, leading all the way up to a hunter green blanket that lay on the floor.

"An indoor picnic," she said.

Robin now stood behind her. "Do you like it?" he asked, weariness in his voice at the fear that she did not like it.

Regina nodded. "I do. Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine Milady," he said, "Now go and seat yourself, while I get our food."

Robin stopped, looking Regina up and down, biting his lip.

"Maybe I should have told you to wear something more sensible and not so tempting," he said.

Regina grinned. "And you're worried I am not capable of behaving. Tsk, tsk Robin," she teased, setting herself down in the most correct way that would not expose her too much. Though she doubted Robin would mind much.

Robin emerged from the kitchen within seconds, setting down both their plates. Tonight they were not having lasagna but finger food. French fries and burgers.

"Should I be worried my lasagna has caused your culinary expertise to waver?" Regina asked, taking a fry.

"Nope. It's a picnic, there has to be easy food to eat," he said.

Regina nodded in agreement.

"I do hope you have seen this movie, it's a classic. And one that Kathryn has told me you enjoy around the holiday season," he said.

"Speaking with your spies once more. I am soon to block all communication with those two. It isn't doing you well," Regina said.

Robin shrugged. "Don't blame me. We met before I could ask you of your favorite movie. Forgive me. Now without further ado."

With the click of a button, did a screen come down against the brick wall of The Merry Men. A white movie screen that Regina held no clue had even been there when she'd first seen the place.

"Are you full of surprises," she said.

"Good. It should always keep you on your toes."

With the progress of night had the classic movie of It's A Wonderful Life played out. Regina enjoyed the movie, especially its good wholesome feel of a small town coming to the aid of one –who's helped them all in their times of need. She always thought it sent a good message and Christmas cheer.

She was experiencing her own wholesome feel with Robin and she did hope that it would stay that way for a long time.

…

"Of course she gets it all. Go on vacation Regina, take a break. But I will show her. Yes, I will show her she is not to mess with me."

 ** _..._**

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Here's another update._**

 ** _Ok, sappy message moment. Thank you all for making me know that I don't suck in writing and that when I had entered the short story competition and lost, it wasn't because I sucked. So thanks to all who tell me they love this story and review, lifting my spirits and making me want to add more to this story. Once again Thank You._**

 ** _If no one's seen the movie Regina and Robin are watching you should. It is my all time favorite holiday movie and the message is nice._**

 ** _I wrote this chapter at one in the morning. I think its one of my top ten favorite._**

 ** _Again thanks to all guest who review, and those who follow, favorite. Virtual hugs for all._**

 ** _Please review, as i've said it makes me happy._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading :)_**


	28. Chapter 28

A week of vacation, a week of seeing Robin, a week of getting to know one another. It was safe enough to say that Regina lived in pure bliss and she didn't mind it one bit. Her mother should have requested her very long vacation earlier. Though she knew it was a catch. But to what, she's yet to find out.

"If you want to know so badly, go and find out," Kathryn said. She had literally watched Regina pace back and forth, almost wearing a hole in her floor.

"No way. Mother gave me a vacation and it would be ridiculous to show up."

Kathryn shrugged. Only when she turned her attention off her friend, did the screen of her television shock her.

"I thought you said Zelena was a glorified secretary."

Regina's head snapped up, looking at the television –where her sister stood. The headline one Regina should have known would be the catch of her having been told to take a damn vacation.

"Those people. Those damn people. How could they! And she supported her throughout this. No wonder, I should have known. It was obvious with the way that woman waltz into the restaurant and wanted to stir trouble," Regina shouted, "Damn is Tink going to have a battle."

Regina had gone in a fit to put on her coat, forgetting her gloves as usual. Kathryn sprung out of her seat, racing to the door of the apartment.

"Gina, what are you going to do?" she asked.

Regina glared at her friend. "What I should have done a long time ago."

Kathryn had let her friend go, knowing that she was going to do the very thing that she's told her to do since forever. But she also knew that she would need someone there for the aftereffect of what Regina is going to do.

"Robin, its Kathryn. Listen I've already seen everything. Regina's going to need your help…"

…

Regina only saw red. What blissful thoughts she stood having that morning, were all gone. Her mother had done it this time. She was officially done.

"Ms. Mills you cannot pass."

A bared teeth Regina, pushed aside that of Mr. Gold's secretary and wife –who apparently stood as substitute for Zelena.

"Get out of my way bookworm," Regina hissed.

Gold's wife did as told, fearing Regina would either bite her or turn her on fire by the glare she stood giving her. It wasn't going to be a good day in the Mills and Gold firm, she could feel it.

Regina without manners as her mother's taught her, threw open the door to her office, glaring at the woman –who sat behind her desk.

"Mother."

Cora knew this day would eventually come. She knew she would come face to face with her daughter. She had told Zelena that news interview would be of a waste but Zelena –the petulant child would rather not hear of it. And this is what its costing her.

"Regina, you do not throw open doors as one without manners. It is unbecoming," Cora said, in a tone clear of any emotion.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, how unbecoming of me," she sassed. With her arms cross did she begin to pace back and forth. "So, what? You discovered I am seeing Locksley, the man –who owns a very successful restaurant but it doesn't please you. Right mother, he doesn't have power, the title, the money. Everything your greedy little eyes want. Let me guess, waltz in that woman –who wants custody of their child together and you decide to hand over the case to my green sister. Because it will get Regina to see that he is not worthy, it will get her to see that he is a terrible man. Well guess what mother, it won't work."

Cora remained at a lost of words. Regina's never spoken to her in such a way and filled with rage. Typically she is the one who comes to her full of sadness and tells her how she's right.

"Do you know that he's a thief. Regina you are worthy of more than a pickpocket," Cora said, trying to keep a handle on the situation. Regina in turn burst out in laughter.

"Mother, you make me laugh. I know everything about him. In a sense we've been seeing one another for some months now. Not that long but enough for me to know it all and enough for me to have full confidence and say this…"

Cora sucked in a breath. Her worst nightmare coming to life once more. She's about to loose grip on her favored daughter. The one who would have taken care of her in her old age rather than send her to a nursing home.

"I know all the ins and outs you people use in this law firm, have used some myself. And know that once he enters, you are going to dangle me as live bait. So I have come to beat you to the punch. Mother, I quit."

There, Regina released a breath. She should have been stronger all those years ago to have said those words. To have faced her mother.

Cora couldn't accept nor believe this. "You cannot Regina, I forbid it!" she shouted.

Regina stood amused. "If you fail to realize I am no longer a child. One who wants mommies approval and will stoop at a low level. I am a woman –who you know what, deserves a damn happy ending! And I'm taking it. Goodbye."

On her heels, Regina stalked out the office, heart flapping rapidly. Adrenaline coursed through her system. She'd quit. She'd done it. One things certain, she will be staying with Kathryn for a much longer time.

"Regina."

Her head snapped up, Regina had practically rushed down some blocks away from the Mills and Gold firm that she had almost missed her name being called.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Without thought, Robin had thrown his hands around her, engulfing her in a hug just as they had done the day they met.

"Kathryn told me you'd be needing someone."

Regina chuckled in Robin's embrace. She will definitely have to make Kathryn some dinner to thank her.

"Yes, she's right."

They remained that way, walking with Robin's arm wrapped around her shoulders towards the closet location. Robin walked her around the back and sat her in his office at The Merry Men.

"Don't move, I will be right back," he said.

Regina nodded. She wasn't going anywhere. She's homeless, jobless and had she been younger, she would have been orphaned or more likely disowned the way she yelled at her mother. But she knew it was safe to say that she was loved.

"Here," Robin said, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. "So, what happened."

From the top Regina explained waking up, feeling great then seeing Zelena's face on the television, the headline and his face and knowing that that's why she had been told to take a vacation.

"So I quit. My happiness is more important, and I am happy with you."

Robin grinned. "As am I."

But he could see the worry behind her eyes. It wasn't hitting her yet but her actions and thoughts would come to fall on her when she shut herself in her room and he couldn't allow that to happen.

"Regina, tell me. What is on your mind, do not hold anything back," he said.

Regina shook her head, they knew each other well.

"I am homeless and now jobless. Not the way I pictured my life."

She noticed the way his eyes glazed over in sadness. She stretched out a hand to take his.

"I don't mean meeting you is in any way related. Trust me, it's a good thing to have you. But… I don't know. I guess now its time for me to start all over again. Find a new less flammable apartment, a new career. A clean slate. It suddenly feels as though I've been parted from my former self and now have a new timid side."

Robin chuckled. "Darling, there is nothing timid about you."

Regina smirked. Its what she liked to hear. "Robin don't tease, not now."

"I am only stating the truth. There is nothing timid about you. You've a very strong backbone and will come out of this. Until then, you can bake for the restaurant."

Regina swatted Robin against the arm, "Is this your way of getting my lasagna recipe. Come and bake for the restaurant?"

Robin rubbed his arm in faux pain. "No, this is the come and get your mind off of your troubles and bake here. It will be called Regina's bakery. Only on the menu not on the front of the sign. It stays the Merry Men, you can be our very first official Merry Woman. Come on, what do you say. Spend time with me everyday until you tire. Please…"

Regina found Robin's pouty face cute. Not to mention that his offer stood promising. Her own bakery in an already established restaurant, she could give it a try. Just until she found something permanent.

And her mother thought she would only suffer and soon crawl back to her. Regina nodded.

"Ok. I accept. Just know that at any time can I bribe the boss for days off. Because I know him, and hear he's very generous."

Regina rose and captured Robin's lips for several long seconds before letting him go and sauntering away. "Maybe I should have thought this through more closely."

...

 _ **AN:**_

 ** _And...its back. After giving myself an almost fourth concussion, yup, i've had three before. I finally managed to type without a headache._**

 ** _We needed a bit of angst and drama. And Regina stepping up to her mother. I hope you all like it._**

 ** _Who missed this story, because i missed writing it. Raise hands!_**

 ** _If you ask nicely, I will post the holiday oneshot I wrote for this story._**

 ** _Please review, they make me smile._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	29. Chapter 29

"So not only does he go to you but he also gives you part of his restaurant. Regina that is the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" Tink said.

When Regina had gotten home after spending much of her time at The Merry Men, both Kathryn and Tink were seated in the living room with two bottles of wine and Regina's third cup waiting for her.

"He didn't give me part of his restaurant. Its still Robin's. I will simply bake," Regina said.

Tink waved off Regina's words. "Either way Regina Marie Mills, he has given you something big. He matters well say he loves you and give you the ring now."

Regina's eyes widened. "Tink, don't be so ridiculous! It is nothing like that. He was just being kind. Remember I didn't have employment, technically I am homeless and I matters well say I'm disowned the way I told Cora off. It was an act of kindness," she said.

Both Tink and Kathryn rolled their eyes.

"And act of kindness my foot. That man loves you and when he tells you, you're going to hear us in your mind saying I told you so," Kathryn said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Goodness I hope not," she said.

But the thought of Robin telling her he loved her, it made her smile. Even though it may be too soon. They were still beginning to know each other but it didn't matter. They met in an unconventional way. So it wouldn't be that farfetched for them to say they loved one another.

"Do you love him?" Kathryn asked, studying her friend.

"Too early to tell," Regina answered without pause.

Both Tink and Kathryn looked at one another, with knowing smirks. The pair put down their wine glasses and pounced on Regina, hugging her and squeezing her until she couldn't breathe.

"We knew it!" Tink shouted.

"We're going to be bridesmaids!" Kathryn shouted.

Regina pushed her friends off, chuckling and rubbing where Kathryn's knee jabbed into her. Tink shook her head, standing up. Kathryn stood, the pair standing face to face as Regina sat in the middle watching and wondering what in the world was happening.

"No, I'm going to be the maid of honor," Kathryn said, "You're going to be the bridesmaid."

Tink shook her head, "No, I'm going to be maid of honor. You're going to be the bridesmaid," she said, jabbing Kathryn in the chest.

Regina snickered, leaning back and sipping her wine. She would let the pair of them deal with that while she watched. Even if it involved soon breaking them apart as they rolled around on the ground arguing as two children do, shouting and pulling one another's hair. It's good to have the attention off of her for a while.

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Sorry it's so short. My muse has fled and I am trying to get it back._**

 ** _Please review, they make me happy._**

 ** _Question: Should I post the holiday oneshot for this story now or closer to christmas?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	30. Chapter 30

"Men," Robin called.

All eyes and activity in the kitchen of The Merry Men stopped and looked in Robin's direction, he stood with Regina, to introduce her to the rest.

"This is Regina and she is our new baker here. Be nice to her. Scarlet no funny business."

Will Scarlet grinned at Robin. "Now we know why you were so happy mate, we knew it was a woman!" shouted Will, with much excitement. The rest of the staff chuckled and nodded. They had suspected their boss to be with someone.

"Enough, now back to work," Robin said.

"No. Not until we induct our very first Merry Woman. To Regina, for making it bearable to work with Robin," Will said.

Robin groaned, "Oy! I am not unpleasant to work with," he said.

Will rolled his eyes. "If that's what you think."

Regina chuckled, watching the scene play out. She had known it wouldn't be awkward to work with Robin nor his staff, they all seemed friendly enough. Now she held conformation.

"It is what I know," Robin said, "Now work before I replace you."

Will rolled his eyes, as he watched Robin pull Regina towards the office. He shut the door, shaking his head.

"That Scarlet, I swear," he said.

Regina shook her head. "I found him quite amusing. Seems to keep you on your toes more than me."

Robin nodded. "You have no idea. So milady, how do you feel? Are you ready to start your first day."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You make it sound as though I am going to burn something. Yes, Robin I am ready for my first day. Should I tell you when the teacher scolds me as well?"

Robin playfully glared at her. He enjoyed her sass.

"Oh, are we going to play student/teacher. My, I could get use to that."

Regina grinned, "Yeah?"

Within moments was she pressed against the desk, her legs wrapping around Robin's waist. Between the pair they have yet to take any step further than skimming touches and steaming make out moments. And Regina can say, she is getting frustrated but she has promised to wait until after his hearing before they dive into that pond. Which if she's thought about is in two days exactly. Regina's made sure to pull some strings in order to get the case quickly processed and over with.

"You are thinking," Robin whispered against her ear, skimming his lips against her pulse points before placing gentle kisses all around her neck. Regina moaned, not able to give him a coherent response.

A knock at the door, startled the pair causing them to pull apart. Regina smirked, gazing at the bulge in his pants. "You might not want to open just yet," she said, not wanting anyone to have view of what was occurring.

"Right, yeah," he said, trying to calm his speeding heart.

Regina opened, grinning at Tink –who's come to deal with the last untidy strings of Robin's case. Her lips plastered a smirk as she noted her friend's messy hair.

"Regina, I wasn't aware you enjoyed an audience," Tink said, making herself comfortable in the office. Regina glared at her friend, before fixing her hair.

"Tink," Regina greeted, shutting the door.

"I am here with news, unfortunately it is none of any good."

Regina groaned, of course no news would be pleasant, especially when her sister and mother are involved. She hasn't heard of Cora since she's quit, that being some days ago. It didn't shock her, she had been right when telling both Kathryn and Tink, in no words at all had Cora disowned her.

"What is it now?" Robin asked. He's become rather stressed in dealing with his ex and unborn child. Had he known she would become such hassle, Robin would have left it all. But he isn't one to abandon anyone, including his child –call that the honorable man in him..

"She has decided against shared custody and wants sole."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course she has. Please that's all Zelena. Its obvious that woman isn't the one who's speaking through this case. Its all Zelena."

Robin remained silent. Running a hand through his hair, Regina rubbed her fingers against the back of his hand. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. He didn't deserve what was happening to him.

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked Tink.

Tink bit her lip, before delivering her next move. "You do the same. Ask for sole, full custody. Pull out some claim against her. I don't want to take a child away from its mother but if she's willing to allow someone to play dirty for her, then maybe its time we do the same."

Robin nodded. Raising his son. Alone. Yes, he's gotten word he would be having a son. But being a single father. Regina watched him in sideways glance.

"I'm here. You're not alone. Do what you think it's best," Regina said as though she were in his mind.

"Regina, no. We have just begun, I cannot ask you to suddenly be in this in full. I cannot make her look bad either. Because she's not. She's just allowing someone to work their anger into the case…"

Regina looked away, knowing he meant her green sister.

"I cannot ask you, hey do you suddenly want to raise a child with me. One I am going to trying to take from a woman, I am going to make look unfit. Yes, we met unconventional but it is not fair. He's not even your child. Wouldn't this…doesn't the thought bother you."

Regina remained quiet. Yes and no. The thought did bother her but…she was in with him. She's found herself wondering at night –what would a future look like with him. And she wouldn't mind raising his kid with him. She's always wanted one. But she knew it would bother him. Putting her to look horrible in the eyes of others.

"Don't do anything yet. I'm going to deal with it," Regina said.

Tink looked at her friend in concern, "Regina, what are you going to do?"

Regina sighed deeply. "The only thing I can do. I am going to speak with my sister."

She knew, she knew this had nothing to do with Robin nor his child but with her and the way her mother favored her. She needed to have a sisterly chat with Zelena. Even if she later wanted to light her on fire or throw her threw a clock tower, she had to speak with her. Air it all out.

"Just…have Kathryn on standby with the bail money. Just in case."

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Sorry it took me long to update._**

 ** _My depression and anxiety mixed together and gave me a dark and gloomy day yesterday. But I am back._**

 ** _Please leave a review, put a smile on my face._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_AN:_**

 ** _We are officially one chapter from the end._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Regina, you don't have to do this. I can deal with it," Robin said, as Regina threw on her coat. She refused to waste anymore time, she's wasted enough not speaking to Zelena.

"Yes I do."

Robin had tried with all his might to keep Regina within Kathryn's apartment, but it had not worked. She was on a mission and he could not stop her. Kathryn in a flurry came out of her room, envelope in hand –waving it around.

"I have the bail money, Tink is on standby. Just relax and try to keep a level head and maybe we would not need it."

Robin couldn't believe it. They were all taking it in stride –when he stood panicked. He didn't want Regina to go and speak to her sister. It didn't sit well with him. He couldn't explain it but he hoped something didn't go wrong.

"I'll be fine," Regina said, having caught Robin's paled expression. "In the mean time, read this and do as instructed."

Regina handed Robin an envelope, kissing his cheek and rushing out from the apartment before he could stop her. She once again had forgotten her gloves, causing her to stick her hands in her pocket as she stalked in direction of the one place she knew Zelena would be. Mills and Gold Firm.

…

Robin couldn't keep from worrying about Regina, he couldn't help but feel this sudden tell off of her sister, wouldn't go well for her. That's the least he wanted. Doing as instructed Robin pulled out the letter from the envelope, grinning at the neat cursive of Regina's hand.

' _ **Thief.**_

 _ **I understand you are worried but do not be. This has been a long time coming. With Zelena and I stands an abundance of animosity, caused by our mother. There is a story between the pair of us and…it is not one of happy tale. One that I shall tell you once I return.**_

 _ **Now here is what you are to do in waiting for my return. I expect you to follow with all my instructions. I do not take too kind to disobedience, remember I may not be a lawyer but I can still give out a mean punishment.**_

 _ **You, my thief are to dress very nicely, but warm. Walk to Kathryn's apartment. Do not go upstairs. From there, walk to the park, stand by the entrance and await me. I shall meet you there.**_

 _ **Do as told and I will have a surprise for you. A good one, I promise.**_

 _ **See you soon. Regina**_

Robin's heart rapidly raced. He wondered what surprise did she have in store for him. A good one. That caused many images to run wild within his mind. Some good and most in the dirty minded nature. Either way, he couldn't wait.

…

With a deep breath, Regina entered that of Mills and Gold law firm. She stalked past her mother's office –knowing that Cora wouldn't want to see her and guessing Zelena now had an office, her old office to be correct.

Her former office, did happen to be her sister's new office. It was all covered in black and green décor, something of her sister's colors, Regina thought how fitting that her favorite color was green if half the time she was green with envy.

"I assure you all should go well. He will not win."

Regina's blood boiled as she spotted both whom approached. She would have thought it all coincidence but she's come to learn in recent weeks that such does not exist.

"Little sister, what are you doing here?" Zelena asked, "come to take your office back."

Regina breathed in and out deeply, her eyes flickering in the other woman's attention. Hinting how wide her eyes had gone before she composed herself. That woman did not expect to see her in the office, nor had she known her relation to the red headed Mills.

"No, in fact I've come to speak with your client here. And tell her what she's going to do is a big mistake."

Zelena scoffed, "Don't listen to her."

"No, don't listen to _her._ She only took your case to get back at me. And I don't know what kind of woman wants to separate father and son but its mean and cruel. And deep down, I know you don't want to do it. Didn't you move on?"

"Regina, please stop putting nonsense in my clients head."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should stop putting things in her head," she said, before returning her attention to the third party in the room –who looked between the sister's in confusion.

"This is her payback. Take a child away from her parent because she was given up at birth. But she doesn't realize the damage she's doing and why its no ones fault but that of only Cora's as to why she left you. So you, go to Robin, give him shared custody and move on with that Nottingham man of yours."

Marian for once looked at the new woman in Robin's life. She was strong, she'd give her that. And not to mention, she did speak the truth. She'd only come looking for partial custody, not sole. She had listened to Zelena and allowed her head to be warped.

"Ok."

Regina smiled. "Good, I'll have Tink draft up the paperwork. Now can you excuse us, my sister and I have much to discuss."

The pair looked as she left the office, leaving them alone.

"I get it, you hate me. Probably always will. But I am not to blame for your having been sent away at birth. Nor am I to blame for mother's obsessive behavior with power and favoring me. And all I've come to say is, I do hope we can fix our relationship. And pull away from mother, she will eventually cause you to do something more that will sooner or later land you in prison. This is your second chance. Take it Zelena."

Zelena remained in stun silence. Looking after her sister as she had walked out of Mills and Gold. With detest she wondered, why did she have to be right. And thought maybe it wasn't too late to fix her sisterly relationship. Maybe.

…

Regina grinned. It had faired as that of productive day for her. She'd given both women pieces of her mind. Hopefully they would take such nice advice, especially her sister. She's always pitied her sister.

Scratching thoughts of both woman out of her mind, Regina made her way to the park, where she'd told Robin to wait for her. The sun had begun to set and by the time she'd made it to the park –had the sun completely gone from the sky, meaning the event at the park would be starting soon and she had to find Robin.

Robin waited for Regina by entrance to the park, as directed. He grinned, once he spotted the brunette coming his way. He shook his head at the sight of her hands. Taking a hand in his as she came face to face with him.

"Milady, why do you always forget your gloves," he said.

Regina shrugged. "Too much on my mind, I guess," she said, "come on, we're going to miss it."

Robin followed as Regina tugged him along a mass of people –whom all surrounded a Christmas tree.

"Is this my surprise, the tree lighting," he said.

Regina chuckled, "Nope."

With a countdown had they lit the tree. Many clapped but Robin stood distracted. He couldn't wait any longer.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Impatience, that I did not expect of you. A thief should know to have more patience," she said, as she passed the holiday booths set up. Robin had stopped walking. Pouting and stamping his foot as a child.

"Regina, come on," he said.

"Ok. It's verbal not physical. Ready?"

Robin nodded as she wrapped her arms around him, looking up at his face.

"Robin, I love you."

For a second had he been silent, worrying Regina. Causing her to wonder if she had gone and stuck her foot in her mouth. Panic set in before he captured her lips and kissed her in the center of a holiday scene, tree lit, holiday shoppers and snow that had begun to fall. It had all been picture perfect.

"Regina, I love you too."

Relief swept through her. She had not put her foot in her mouth and gotten a great surprise on top of hers.

"Best, surprise ever."

...

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_AN: This one is rated M._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

Regina peeled open her eyes, slowly. Her mind tried to remember what occurred and where exactly did she find herself. Sitting up, she looked around, peeking at scattered clothing all over the floor. A smile crept upon her face. She was at Robin's.

After that moment at the park, she recalled how they couldn't separate from one another, as though they had become two magnets and always connected. Regina chuckled as her memory brought her back to that night. When they had entered, in a hurry had she slammed the door, threw off his gloves from her hands and kissed him. Robin in turn pinned her against the wall, making sure she didn't slip at least once.

Between his lips had she managed to say, "Bedroom, now." Robin nodded, peeling her off the wall, carrying her into his bedroom and tossing her onto the bed. Regina flopped against the mattress but didn't mind one bit as Robin crawled over to her, in seconds being on top of her and resuming their earlier hallway session. Her fingers crept delicately against his skin, pulling his shirt off. Robin did the same unbuttoning her shirt and pants, tossing them aside.

The rapid succession in which the clothing flew, told them both, they had waited long enough and foreplay for the most part was out of the category for what would happen tonight. Neither one needing to be worked up.

Regina grinned as she felt his erection, pulsing through his underwear.

"Off, now," she hissed as he sucked on her pulse point.

Robin chuckled, "As you order."

Slipping out of his underwear, did Robin slip off Regina's admiring her body that now stood naked before him. Swiping a finger against her wetness, did he groan as she whimpered.

"Robin, I need you now."

He pouted. "No, milady. Not when –"

"No, I need you now. You want to go down on me, it can happen later. For now you are going to simply take me fast and hard."

His eyes darkened in lust. That was about the sexiest thing he's heard ever coming out of her mouth. Besides he thought, she's right, they would without doubt not only go about this once but many times more, the way he's going to have his way with her.

Robin plunged himself into her, feeling her warmth. Regina moaned, as he began to move slow at first allowing her to readjust then faster. Hitting her in all the right spots.

"Harder."

Robin obliged, he watched as her mouth fell open in an o shape. Not knowing how she'd done it nor how she had the strength to pause for even the slightest moment. Had Regina flipped them over, and began to ride Robin hard and fast. Placing his cool hands on her sides. She watched his face, his eyes close at feeling her, his mouth hung open.

"God, Regina," he hissed.

With that Regina slowed, gyrating her hips in slow circular motions, earning a moan from Robin. She grinned.

Robin's eyes opened, looking at the grin she held. Sitting up a bit, he captured her lips. Giving her a kiss before whispering. "My turn." Flipping them over once more, Robin threw her leg over his shoulder and began to pound into her, harder and harder each time her moans grew louder.

"Robin," she moaned.

Not being able to keep himself from coming, had his seed filled her up within the same time he could feel her tighten and shout. Bringing her to her orgasm. The pair both panted and kissed one another before Regina snuggled to his side.

"I love you Regina," he whispered, just as her eyes closed and breathing evened out.

Regina brought out of the memory, picked up his shirt, the only piece of clothing she could find that would cover her and tiptoed to the living room. He hadn't been in bed, so she wondered if he'd been in the living room. Peering into seating space, she noted he didn't sit there. But once her nose caught the smell of cooking, had she walked her way into the kitchen. Spotting shirtless Robin, flipping over the last pancake and shutting off the stove.

"Had I known, you'd cook for me again. I would have requested to come to your apartment, long ago," Regina said.

Robin had been startled, he didn't hear her wake nor walk in his direction. Sneaky little thing, he thought.

"I figured, you wouldn't be out of bed," he said, setting down a plate on the breakfast bar.

Regina shrugged and sat. "Bed was cold."

Robin grinned, he had not expected her to say that in the least. He would have expected a much more guarded Regina, not the one who sat in front of him, in his shirt, hair disheveled and makeup free.

"That could be fixed," he said.

"Oh really and how?" she asked, quirking a brow.

"You could just move in with me."

Regina's eyes widened. Of all the ways she saw this going, that had been one of few if not none of the ways, she saw this morning going. He wanted her to move in with him. Was that going too fast or should she jump to it?

"So, what do you say. Move in with me?"

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _I've never written smut, please tell me how I did._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_AN:_**

 ** _We've come to our end._**

 ** _Be advised there is a time jump._**

 ** _And below will I talk about a maybe sequel._**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

* * *

"Robin, get up."

The lump in bed beside Regina only groaned and turned away from her. Regina sighed. It was like dealing with a child.

"Robin Locksley, this is your final warning. Don't get up and I will head straight to the restaurant and set it on fire myself."

In a drowsy state, did he chuckle. "No you wouldn't. You love The Merry Men as much as I do," he muttered.

Regina inwardly groaned, he was right about that one. She has grown to love working at his restaurant. Over time it has become her second home. For a moment, Regina looked at Robin, studying his features. The question of how did she become fortunate has from time to time played about her mind.

"Alright fine. Don't get up, stay asleep. I will go get all soapy without you."

She kissed him on the cheek and got out of bed, sauntering her way to the bathroom. Listening as Robin's feet hit the wooden floors and quickly walked his way to the bathroom. His arms wrapped her around her waist, feeling the cool material of her nightgown.

"Knew it would work," she whispered.

Robin kissed her neck. "That milady, will always work."

She took note of that. Leaning forward to turn on the water and unwrapping herself from his hold.

"Now shower, meet me in the kitchen. Move it, move it. Today is a big day."

Robin stood with mouth gaped. He had been played. Anyone would think that for the year they've been living with each other, he would know her tricks by now but everyday seemed like a new discovery with her. That morning, which he had asked her to move in with him, had she remained in silence. Causing him to have had thought maybe he moved too fast.

She did not answer. The entire day had she not given him an answer nor had she spoken. Until he caught her looking around his living room, lips pursed.

"I won't live here," she had said, "I happen to know the landlord of this building and for the price he charges its ridiculous."

He didn't know what she was saying. "Are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I will move in with you. Under one condition."

Robin cocked his head. "Which is?" he asked with a bit of worry.

"We should buy a new apartment. Somewhere that doesn't have slimy landlords and a bit more closer to the first and second restaurants."

Regina had waited expectantly for his answer, when he had asked her to move in, she didn't know what to say. He had shocked her. It having been the first of many times they had slept together and he dropped a huge bomb on her. But with some thought and looking around, she had come to a conclusion, if he wanted to live with her, they couldn't do it in this apartment. Not to mention it only had one bedroom, they'd need more.

"You want to move in, with me…to another apartment."

Regina nodded. "Yes, have I lost you?"

He furiously shook his head. "No, no you have not. For a moment had I thought I'd overstepped. Oh thank goodness!"

Robin swept her up in his arms, kissing her repeatedly. The moment of happiness would only last for that moment, as their search for an apartment proved to be more of a challenge then he would have liked. And it wasn't even him, it was all Regina –who seemed to know more than simply one landlord.

"Regina, how many more?" he asked on their…what, second week of apartment hunting. He's lost track after the fourth day.

"I need to get us just the right place. We cannot live in just any apartment. You need an extra bedroom for you know your son. And a kitchen that you can cook in, not some shoebox."

"Regina, please. Calm down."

For a moment, did she breathe.

"Breathing?" he asked. She nodded. "Good. Now, the next place we see it will be the one. I will not have you stressed because we cannot find a perfect apartment. Understand?"

"Yes," she murmured.

To Robin's relief, had the next apartment been just the one they needed. Three bedrooms, chef's kitchen and view of the park. It had been perfect. And now a year into living in their apartment, they loved it.

"You milady are evil," he said, kissing her cheek.

Regina shrugged. "Next time, wake when I tell you."

Robin took in her appearance, she was dressed in navy blue dress, that had a zipper that caused him to refrain from pinning her against the counter and having his way with her.

"Come on, we're already late. Kathryn called and said she's seen the line. It's a turnout," Regina said.

Robin couldn't help but be pleased. This was the opening of the second Merry Men. To hear what a turnout its already producing, holds him quite pleased. Shaking any dirty thoughts of Regina unclothed, did he walk them out and to the restaurant.

Regina watched as he greeted people, shook hands and thanked them for coming.

"You look happy," Kathryn said.

She nodded. "I am. I am very happy."

Kathryn hugged her friend tightly. "I am so happy for you. You truly deserved it."

"Yes, yes. Now people are staring Kat, get off of me."

Kathryn released her. Regina at least didn't have Tink beside them, squealing and grinning. She happened to be flirting with one of Robin's shipment men. A pirate looking guy –who looked as though he actually wore eyeliner.

"Oh, right. Robin told me to give this to you. You're not allowed to open it until you get home."

Regina eyed the envelope with suspicion. They haven't wrote each other a letter in very long. Yes, there were notes here and there but a full fledge letter, that caused her to want to run home quickly and rip it open. But she'd wait.

"Can I have everyone's attention!" Robin bellowed.

The room quieted down, their attention on him.

"I just want to say thank you all for being here today. Joining me for the opening of The Merry Men's second home. It is an honor to have those as you –whom wish me luck and success. But I couldn't have done it all without Regina. The lovely woman in my life –who pushed me forward even when I'd thought their wouldn't be a huge success as that of the first one. So Regina, my love. Thank you."

Regina felt her cheeks grow hot as she blushed and winked at him. The rest of the day continued on, growing into night. She had hugged both Kathryn and Tink repeatedly, telling them she would call. But her eyes could not remain open any longer.

"Regina, love. Go home, I will be there soon. Go."

Regina pouted. "No, I want to wait for you."

Robin shook his head. "At this rate, I'd have to carry you home. Go, I will be there soon."

Regina reluctantly went off home. Shutting the door did she wonder how long she'd have to wait for Robin to return. Her eyes snapped open as she recalled the letter.

Pulling it out of her purse, did she open it.

' _ **Milady,**_

 _ **It's been awhile since I've written to you. Since we've written to that of each other. And I've taken the opportunity to do it now. It seemed all the more proper. You'll see why.**_

 _ **A year.**_

 _ **It is a year since we've begun our letter exchange and I cannot bring myself to believe yet how quickly time has flown. You've helped me through many of my problems and I've been there for many of yours.**_

Regina widened her eyes. How could she have forgotten the year they began exchanging letters. It was something she wouldn't have forgotten.

 _ **Don't scold yourself for having forgotten. Love, with the restaurant opening and our daily lives, has your mind been elsewhere and I do not hold you at fault.**_

 _ **Now Milady, reason one for writing this letter while you shower. I would like to thank you. Thank you for having stood by me in times of need. But most importantly, do I thank you for having responded to that of my first letter, when I dared to harm myself. You saved my life and I couldn't be more than pleased that it led me to you.**_

 _ **Which now brings us to our second reason for my not joining you in the shower and sitting in our kitchen penning you this letter. I've been wondering how could I possibly form this into words. But I have found a way. Making this final letter between you and I all the more special.**_

 _ **Regina Mills, my letter soul mate…Will You Marry Me.**_

 _ **Awaiting your response**_

 _ **Locksley.**_

Regina had tears strolling down her cheeks. She gripped the letter tightly in her hand, not once mattering if she wrinkled the letter.

She nodded at no one in particular, taking in a deep breath and folding the letter neatly.

Finding a piece of paper and pen, did she know just what to tell him. Scrawling out her response, placing it just where he could see it. Regina went off to take a shower and slip into her nightwear. Listening for when Robin walked through that door.

…

At about eleven that night, had Robin finally entered the house. Having shoved Scarlet out the door of the Merry Men. The young sous-chef had been stumbling drunk that caused Robin to wait for a cab to take him home to his wife. And reassuring him that Ana would not kill him.

Robin worried about when he'd gotten home, if Regina would be asleep or would she remain awake. Opening the front door and creeping inside the apartment. Robin looked around, all seemed quiet.

"Regina?" he called.

"In our room," Regina said.

Beginning his way to their room had Robin passed the kitchen table. His eyes catching sight of a piece of paper on the table. Stopping did he notice his letter and an unfolded paper beside his letter. He grinned, as he thought she's read it. Picking up the paper, Robin read off his response.

' _ **Thief.**_

 _ **Yes. I Will Marry You.**_

 _ **Love Your Soul Mate**_

 _ **Mills.'**_

Fin.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _That's all folks._**

 ** _I loved writing this story. Loved that you all loved it._**

 ** _Thanks all for the response it receives and continues to receive. For following, favoriting, reviewing and just plain ole reading it._**

 ** _Now. Sequel, I would be interested in writing one, only if you all want one._**

 ** _Let me know, do any of you want a squeal, Yes or No._**

 ** _Please Review._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	34. Chapter 34 Christmas Special

**_AN:_**

 ** _Surprise!_**

 ** _Here's a little holiday oneshot._**

 ** _Merry Early Christmas!_**

 ** _Read down below, for info of a sequel..._**

* * *

It was their first Christmas and both Regina and Robin had been living together for about two months. Regina had for days pondered about what to give Robin. Troubled Kathryn for ideas on what she had given Fredrick for their first Christmas.

Kathryn had told her it had been something small. She didn't want to cause Fredrick to fear they had been moving fast in their relationship and had decided to go with a small gift. Tink had agreed it was best that Regina give Robin something simple.

"I get it. You love the guy and he's crazy for you. But you don't want to give him some extravagant gift, when it is only your first Christmas together. Something simple and from the heart is what should be given," Tink said.

Regina thanked them both and in her mind whispered how they had been of no help at all. She still didn't know what to get him. Of course Robin had already got her something. He told her so when they had dinner at his restaurant one night, he had closed it down early for a nice night with his girl. The expansion of the restaurant had been going well for Robin and he had decided since both he and Regina had not seen much of each other, that he would shut down the Merry Men for a quiet night and drinks.

Sometime around dessert, he had finally managed to wrestle the recipe of her apple turnovers and had even gotten Regina to bake them herself. She having taken over baking in The Merry Men. All being since she quit her mothers law firm. But that is all a story for another time.

As usual the pair had begun to nip and touch in places one should only touch if not going to tease for the entire night and giggle with malicious fun at. Which had been all the things Regina stood doing to him.

"Regina, my darling. If you are not nice, come Christmas I will not hand over your present. And trust me milady, it has been quite hard to choose what to get for you. I am quite proud of my gift but continue with your games and I shall not give it," he said, as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

Regina smirked and faux that of an innocent gasp, batting her eyelashes as though she were the victim.

"You would never do such. Not when I know how to wriggle out information from you," she whispered in his ear before kissing his neck and hearing Robin growl.

"Not fair," he hissed as her hands with subtle touch, slithered past his almost hardened erection. How Regina loved what she did to him.

"You should have played fair my dear," she said, backing out of his hold and leaving a flustered Robin glaring in her direction.

"Wait till we get home," he said.

A smirk graced her lips, she couldn't wait till they got home. They had christened almost every area of their new apartment. They have yet to try anything in the restaurant seeing as once they had been in process of such heightened lust –Cora entered and shrieked at the sight of her precious daughter, undressed for all to see as that of a windowed showgirl. That night had caused laughter from both Robin and Regina but since then had they not allowed the idea of having fun in the restaurant.

Not to mention after the later moment of teasing and assuring Regina when she'd straddled him that he would not hold hostage her Christmas gift, had they had rounds of fun, finding that once morning came they both could not move but were pleasantly comfortable in one another 's loving company.

Suddenly it clicked. Regina knew what she was going to get Robin for his gift. Actually what she was both going to make then give.

…

Come Christmas morning was Regina giddy as that of a child –waiting to open gifts from Santa. Robin had made them both apple pancakes, which were her favorite. They sipped their coffees and finally had Robin moved first.

"Since you seem as though you cannot hold in anymore of your excitement. Allow me to give you your gift first," Robin said, having gotten up from his seat and picking up a red little box with green candy canes going around the box. Regina looked at him with curious eyes before opening the box.

"Oh, Robin. It's precious," she said, gently taking out a gold encrusted and ruby stone apple necklace with an arrow going straight through the middle of the apple. Regina blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes.

"You are quite welcome milady," he said, going about and putting the chain on her, admiring the chain on the olive skin tone woman that had by coincidence answered his misaddressed letter and later became the love of his life. Or as he's told her in repetition, his soul mate.

"Now, it is time for your gift," Regina said after admiring her beautiful necklace that she is sure both Kathryn and Tink were going to squeal over, once they got a hold of it.

"I wonder what it is?" Robin asked, seriously wondering what did she get him.

Regina smirked. "Trust me, you're going to like it."

She quickly ran to the tree and unwrapped a hunter green blanket, with stitched initials of R.L. she then wrapped it around Robin as he stared at the pattern in wonder.

"Did you make this?" he asked, knowing what a handmade gift would look like. Just like Regina it was neat, no sign of mistakes, no signs of missed stitched.

Regina shrugged. "Just a little talent I have. Always thought of when I have a child, I would like to make them handmade clothing. Just while they are babies. So in secret, a month or two after I had married, did I take up a crochet class. And with much impatience, throwing of the hook against the wall and finally not shouting at the teacher why didn't she just do the project. Had I learned. But of course I've never gotten to use such a skill until now. And maybe later in the future," she said.

Robin grinned. It always lit up his heart when Regina spoke of their future together and the possibility of having children together. It made him impatient to wait.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "I love it."

Regina grinned, moving from her place on the couch. "Good, now undress and wrap yourself in it. I shall be right back. Gift giving is yet over thief," she husked, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before running off.

Robin all in excite did as told. He was quite surprised at how soft the blanket rubbed against his naked skin. Regina did use the softest cotton for his blanket, knowing what it would be in use for.

"Are you ready?" Regina called, coming down the hallway of their apartment.

"Yes," responded Robin, getting his well deserved Christmas gift.

"Merry Christmas, Thief," Regina said.

Oh yes, it was a Merry Christmas indeed as Robin took in the sight of his woman dressed in only red silk and a Santa hat, raven hair falling down her back, she having grown it out once again.

How did he gain in luck, were all of Robin's thoughts as he plunged his member inside of her and watched as Regina withered and moaned beneath him for a second time and quite possibly more as their Christmas day continued on. Regina came with a shout of his name as he gently collapsed on top of her, careful in not squishing her.

With one more kiss had he rolled off of Regina, and covered their naked bodies with his blanket. The only feel Robin could feel against his skin was her chain, the only item Regina wore as drowsy sleep took them once more that morning and as the day progressed.

How did he get so lucky was correct.

"Merry Christmas, my darling," he whispered as Regina snuggled into his side for what he believed were many more Christmases to come.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _I love all your comments and support. So while I outline just what I want to do with a sequel, I figured this holiday oneshot can keep you company. There will be a New Years Oneshot as well._**

 ** _And little fun information, I actually am a crocheter, it is something I do for a living and gave me an idea to do Crochet inspired blankets off of both Regina and Robin._**

 ** _While you guys wait for the sequel of Dear Soul Mate, check out Told You So._**

 ** _Please Review._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**

 ** _Happy Holidays!_**


	35. Chapter 35 New Years Eve

**_AN:_**

 _ **Here's a new years oneshot with our favorite pair.**_

 _ **Literally what happens to Regina, just happened to me. Luckily there was no fire.**_

 _ **Happy New Year to everyone!**_

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

Oneshot

Between Robin and Regina there were many first that have happened. First apartment together. First meeting. First date. First Christmas –one that Robin wouldn't ever forget. And now first New Years together. Only for the pair had it not turned out exactly as they both thought. Beginning with this afternoon…

Regina remained in the kitchen, preparing the tins for corn and blueberry muffins, the brunch hour at The Merry Men found itself a packed house and it had just been the start of their day. She could imagine what tonight would be like for their New Years Eve party. Seconds from putting the corn muffins and blueberry muffins in the oven, had Regina pulled open the oven only to have a quick burst of fire come forward and almost sting off her eyebrows.

"Robin!" Regina shouted, shutting the oven and breathing out a breath of relief. Setting down the muffin tins, she quickly felt for her eyebrows, relieved that they were still in tact.

Robin scrambled out of his office, looking at the steaming oven, which now had smoke pouring out of it. He grabbed for the extinguisher and put out the remainder of the little flames.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing a hand up and down Regina's arm.

"I don't know, why don't you ask the oven why of all days it has decided to catch fire," she hissed. "I told you we should have left this place closed and called it a holiday, just like on Christmas."

Robin frowned. Regina had told him that morning not to bother opening the restaurant, claiming a bad feeling but Robin had had already set up the party for tonight and brunch, he couldn't just leave the place closed. It wouldn't be right for those whom had made reservations.

"Regina, darling, don't worry. We can handle this," he said softly.

Regina pursed her lips, pulling away from him and placing her hands on her hips. Her expression said, yes I would like to see how you're going to fix this. And why the hell does fire enjoy her presence. First had it been her former apartment that had gone up in flames and now the ovens at the restaurant. Was there some type of sign she wasn't getting, she thought –while waiting to hear Robin's way of handling this.

"Go to the second restaurant and use the ovens there. Its not so far. Scarlet can drive you back and forth. Puts him off of burning down the place any further. Yeah, see I told you we got this."

His little peppy attitude did not make Regina any happier.

"Robin, you do realize that that place is a constructors worst nightmare, right?" she said.

Robin let out a deep breath, trying to keep his patience at a calm. He knew she was upset at him for having opened up today but he wasn't going to get upset at her. Not even if she looked as though she could burn him alive.

"Regina, you're just using the ovens. Please my darling, do this for me," he said, whispering in her ear so as the rest of the staff didn't hear him.

She let out a deep breath, "Fine, only for you Locksley."

"That's my girl," he said, leaning forward and chastely kissing her before she packed up everything she would need.

"You're simply lucky, I love you," Regina said before heading out.

…

Now that had been hours ago. And it stood a minute to midnight and Regina's not been heard from since then. Scarlet has assured Robin time and again that she had been on her way the last time he checked. But Regina had yet to make her appearance and time was quickly dwindling into the new year.

"Hey mate, I've been told to give you this," Will said, handing Robin a folded piece of paper. Robin furrowed his brows unfolding the piece of paper as the countdown began. Everyone around him stood counting down from 59…58…57…56…

' _ **My Thief,**_

 _ **You are probably wondering of my whereabouts. Should you follow your way to your office, before midnight should you been given a New Years surprise. Hurry before the clock strikes midnight. Wouldn't want to miss your kiss now would you?**_

 _ **It is said that those whom spend New Years alone, will be alone for the rest of the year and I don't want that to happen to you. But it is also said that those whom kiss at midnight will spend the rest of their life with that person. I guess that's bad news for those who only wished it to be a quick hookup or felt bad for the person standing alone at midnight.**_

 _ **Either way hurry, I'm waiting.**_

 _ **Your Soul Mate**_

 _ **Mills.**_

Robin had long begun to walk when he'd began to read Regina's neat cursive. He cursed himself for having put the office in the back of the restaurant, away from the bathrooms but close to the kitchen.

The restaurant patrons around him had gotten down to 14…13…12…11…10 Robin threw open the door to his office, being received by a dressed in crimson red gown Regina –who grinned and handed him a glass of champagne.

5...4…3…

"I guess someone didn't want to spend the rest of the year alone," Regina said.

2…1…

"Soul mates are never alone," Robin said as he heard the restaurants uproar of cheers and grabbed Regina by the waist, pulling her closer. "Happy New Year Milady."

Regina accepting Robin's lips on hers, kissing him with all the passion and love she had. Pulling back when she needed a breath of air.

"Happy New Year, my thief."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Be on the lookout for Dear Soul Mate 2, in the new year._**

 ** _Once more Happy New Year._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Not an update. But I just wanted to let you all know that the sequel to Dear Soul Mate is now up. Go read it, tell me what you all think. It is called Dear Forever Soul Mate._**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Hello, lovely people. I have posted my original short story called Letter Jacked, that gave me the inspiration for this story. Please, go to my blog and read it. Tell me what you guy think. Give me an amateur writer some support. The blog is in my bio. Thanks!_**

 ** _Oh, and there is another update to Dear Forever Soul Mate. The honeymoon scene is on. Go and enjoy it._**


End file.
